


When We Were Young

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojan has just started a new school and, by befriending Cesc and his group of not-so-cool kids, he has somehow managed to become the enemy of Pique, Villa, Ramos and Cristiano Ronaldo - the school bullies. But he has more important things on his mind, like crushing on his teacher, Thierry Henry.  Besides, the two groups of friends have a lot of history and might be a little more friendly than anyone knows.</p>
<p>(This was originally written on LJ. I have a lot of fics on there but they cmmunity has died so I was told this might be a good place to post. Not all characters appear from the start but they will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Bojan had started a new school but it had been a few years since the last time. Of course it couldn’t be worse than coming back from Serbia when he was six and being treated like the most exciting thing in the world, which had just made him even more shy. He was sure he was at least a little more confident eleven years later.

The school receptionist and the principal had been nice enough, impressed with his grades at his old school and it hadn’t been long before his was the owner of a brand new timetable. His first lesson was Maths - A horror to most but actually quite pleasant for him.

As expected all eyes turned to him as the students filtered to their seats and he stayed up from to tell the teacher who he was. He spoke quietly, thankful when the teacher didn’t make him introduce himself to the class or anything.

“There’s a spare seat by Fabregas,” he said, pointing at a short, slightly distracted looking boy in the middle.

He smiled when he caught Bojan’s eye, introducing himself as soon as the other boy hat sat down.

“Hi, I’m Cesc.”

“Bojan.”

“That’s a weird name. I’ve never heard it before.”

“It’s Serbian.”

“Are you Serbian?” Cesc asked, eyes wide as he tried to work out if Bojan had an accent or not.

The other boy shook his head. “My dad is.”

“Oh.”

There was pause in which Bojan took advantage of the chance to open his workbook and try to pay attention to what their teacher was saying.

“So have you ever been to Serbia?”

“I lived there for a couple of years when I was really young. I don’t remember much.”

Another pause while Cesc processed the information. “So where was your old school?”

“In Barcelona. We just moved across town for my Dad’s new job.”

Cesc nodded. “At least it won’t be too weird for you here then. I’ve never lived anywhere else. Guess I’m pretty boring.”

Bojan smiled up at him warmly. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he liked his new friend’s straightforward, curious attitude. It was better than not having anyone to talk to.

Cesc grinned. “So do you have any clue what this work is about?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey you,” Alexis grinned, dropping his long arms over his friend’s shoulders from behind.

The boy jumped, almost banging his head against the open door of his locker.

“Alexis, don’t do that,” he gasped, regaining his composure and shoving some books into the locker.

“Aww, but why not? It was so cute.” He pinched his companion’s cheek and found himself being swatted away. “You’re in a grumpy mood today.”

“I am not,” Silva sighed. “I’m just tired.” He rubbed his hand over his Asian eyes and fluffed his thick hair, knowing neither action would really wake him up.

“Did you have geography first?” Alexis asked, leaning against the lockers and letting a hand fall to the other boy’s arm. There was more than a note of sympathy in his voice.

Silva nodded. “It’s so boring I thought I was going to die right there.”

Alexis thumb rubbed soothing circles on his arm and he leant against the locker beside him. It was more than just boredom that made Silva dislike Geography lessons.

“Ronaldo and Ramos didn’t do anything did they?”

Silva shook his head. “I think they were as bored as everyone else.”

Alexis snorted. “That usually makes them worse.”

The shorter boy just shrugged, not really wanting to talk about them anymore. Of course it was just his luck that their friends would appear across the hall at just that moment.

“Aww, look at the little lovebirds,” a voice sneered at them.

Alexis stood up indignantly but Silva just closed his eyes, emitting a silent sigh. He really wasn’t in the mood.

A tall boy was leaning against the lockers across the hallway, his shorter companion frowning beside him.

“Hey Villa,” the tall boy grinned, nudging his friend. “How far do you think these two have gone? Think little Silva is brave enough to kiss someone yet?”

“Fuck off,” Alexis growled, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward.

The tall boy grinned. He was getting exactly the reaction he wanted. The blonde boy was so easy to wind up.

“Alexis, just leave it,” said Silva, placing his hand gently on the other boy’s arm. He glanced up when he felt eyes burning into him and saw Villa shooting them a very distasteful look. He let his hand drop away again.

“Come on Pique,” said Villa, shutting his locker door loudly. “I’m bored of this.” He pushed himself lazily away from the wall, his still grinning friend following him and leaving a blushing Silva behind.

Further up the corridor Cesc dodged out of their way, pulling Bojan with them. The Catalan kept his head down as Villa shoved past but luckily neither boy seemed to notice him.

“Who was that?” Bojan asked, still stood against the wall.

“Pique and Villa. You should avoid them. They’re jerks. They act like they’re better than everyone just because they have money.”

Bojan kept quiet. It wasn’t like his family weren’t quite well off too.

His eyes drifted the corridor, taking in all the new sights. Most of the school was like his old one but little details felt different and he wanted it all to be familiar as soon as possible.

He heard a laugh in front of him and looked up. The door to the classroom opposite him was wide open and two teachers (he assumed they were teachers anyway) were laughing about something.

One was standing, all his weight on one leg so his hip jutted out while the other leant casually back on the teacher’s desk. Bojan let his eyes rove over the second man. His warm, smiling eyes, the long, hard lines of his body, that happy smile and those lips, that he really wouldn’t mind wrapped around his…

“What you looking at?” Cesc broke into his thoughts, making him jump a little.

“Who’s that?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Mr Casillas?”

Bojan shook his head. “No, I already saw him. The other one.”

“Oh, Mr Henry. He’s a French teacher.”

Bojan simply nodded and let Cesc lead him away down the corridor to meet his friends. On the way he rummaged through his bag to find his timetable again. He had French that afternoon but he couldn’t remember who his teacher was.

“Hey guys,” Cesc grinned as he approached his friends. “This is Bojan, he’s new. Bojan this is Alexis and Silva.”

The new boy looked up to see two very friendly looking faces and smiled. By this point his timetable was in his hand.

“What do you have next?” Cesc asked, leaning forward to see.

Bojan didn’t answer, instead letting his eyes wander over to the little box marked as his French lesson. Who the Hell was Mr Gonzalez? He frowned.

“Psychology,” said Cesc, in answer to his own earlier question. “Oh, you’re with Silva. At least you’ll know someone.”

Clearly Cesc thought saying ‘Hi’ to someone was the same as being their best friend. Bojan smiled up at the slightly shy looking Silva. At least he wouldn’t be interrogated like he had been in Maths by Cesc.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva groaned quietly, unable to stop himself as his head bobbed back and forth. His knees on the hard bathroom floor were getting sore and he wasn’t sure he was even doing this right.

Above him, Villa groaned a little more loudly in reply. It was taking a lot of effort just to stay standing as Silva’s little hands clung to the top of his pants and he sucked gently on his cock.

“Oh fuck,” he growled, arching his head back. He was starting to arch his hips forward into the warm mouth. “Shit, that’s so good.”

Nervously, Silva’s hand reached up to hold his cock steady. His knees really were starting to hurt.

Reaching out, Villa bent over a little and braced one hand on the far wall of the toilet cubicle. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him and suddenly was pulling Silva away by the hair so he could come.

The Canarian dropped clumsily to the side. Slowly he tried to stretch the stiffness out of his legs. He didn’t pay much attention to Villa who was cleaning himself off and zipping his pants back up. He ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, trying to work out why it felt so funny. Even his lips felt sore and he spent most of his life not really being aware of them at all.

He didn’t look up until the other boy unlocked the cubicle and moved over to the sink. He stood a little shakily, watching him fuss over his hair in the bathroom mirror. He was just about to follow him, not really wanting to stay in the cubicle alone, when the bathroom door opened. He ducked out of sight quickly.

“Villa!” Pique exclaimed. “School finished like ten minutes ago. We’ve been waiting for you. What have you been doing in here?”

“Nothing,” the other boy replied. “I didn’t think you were waiting.”

Pique snorted but dropped a loose arm over his shoulder, guiding him back out the door. “You know, your obsession with your hair really is getting out of control.”

Villa pushed him playfully but et himself be led away.

Silva waited until he heard the door close before peaking his head out. The bathroom was empty.

Quietly he picked up his discarded bag and snuck outside, hoping that his friends were waiting for him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first bit. Glad you like it.  
> Anyway, this bit has our first sightings of Ronaldo and Ramos, Cesc takes Bojan out, Silva and Villa continue whatever it is they're doing and Bojan finally gets to talk to Mr Henry, the hot teacher.

Bojan examined his reflection in the mirror, hoping that he looked ok. He was still in the stage of trying to impress his new friends just a little and this would be the first time he saw them outside of school. It had been nice of Cesc to invite him and he was fairly certain the Catalan wouldn’t stop being friends with someone just because they weren’t cool enough. Silva and Alexis didn’t seem much different although the Canarian had been very quiet over the past few days. But Cesc insisted he was always like that.

With a little exhale he fluffed his hair and wondered what the club would be like. Cesc said it was usually pretty full on a Friday night and they could have some fun, It was an all ages place but also the cheapest in town that looked clean so it ended up being pretty popular.

When Cesc rang on the doorbell he made his way downstairs quickly. He was starting to fell eager about his night out.

“We’re meeting the others there,” said Cesc as they walked to the bus stop.

“You sure they’ll let us in?”

“Of course.” Cesc slung his arm around his friend and grinned. “We‘re going to have fun.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ronaldo leant over the balcony in the club, swirling his bottle of beer and looking at the dancing crowd below him.

“See anything you like?” Sergio asked, slumping beside him.

The other boy just grunted. It was still early and he hadn’t spotted anyone worth leaving the balcony for just yet.

“Where did Pique and Villa go?”

Cristiano took a sip of his drink before pointing down into the crowd. Pique had his body wrapped around some poor young thing that didn’t know any better.

Sergio smirked. “Poor kid’s going to regret that in the morning.”

The other boy shrugged. “Maybe he’ll have fun.”

“So where did Villa go? Did he find someone already?”

“I lost him in the crowd.” Cristiano’s attention suddenly perked up and he jerked his head to the far side of the dance floor. “Look who’s here.”

Sergio rolled his eyes as soon as he spotted their school mates on the sidelines but Cristiano was pursing his mouth in curiosity.

“Have you seen the new kid? Wouldn’t mind getting to know him better.”

“He is pretty hot right? And he’s got no clue about it.”

“Pity he’s hanging out with them.”

Sergio reached out for Cristiano’s beer and took a long drink. “Come on, let’s go see who‘s down there. Maybe we’ll get lucky too.”

Cristiano said nothing, simply taking his beer back and following his friend down the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The club wasn’t half bad as far as Bojan was concerned and everyone seemed in a good mood, even Silva. It was eve busier than Cesc had said it would be though and he was having a hard time getting served. In fact it was taking so long he had almost forgotten why he was standing at the bar.

“Excuse me,” said someone behind him, placing their hand ever so slightly on his back to move him aside.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, edging along so that the other man could take a place beside him. Looking up he only just stifled a little gasp. He had only spotted Mr Henry a couple of times over his first week at school and now here he was, right beside him.

The teacher noticed him staring and gave a warm smile. “Busy, huh?”

Bojan nodded dumbly before realising he was meant to talk. “Is it always this bad?”

“You haven’t been before?” Mr Henry raised his eyebrows a little, not sounding like he was at all bothered by a stranger talking to him.

“No.” Bojan shook his head. “I just moved here.”

“Oh yeah? Where from?”

The teen felt a little blush creep into his cheeks as the teacher leant on his elbows at the bar, making himself comfortable. “Just across town.”

The man nodded, glancing at the bartender who didn’t seem to notice them. “So you’re a student?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. “Who brought you here?”

Bojan swallowed a little nervously. He really wished he already had a drink. “Some friends I met.” He glanced around. “But I’m not sure where they went.”

Mr Henry laughed a little. “Yeah my friend abandoned me too. Met someone he knew or something.”

“So what do you do?” Bojan asked, desperate to keep their conversation going.

The man cringed a little. “I’m a French teacher. Not so cool huh?”

Bojan smiled genuinely. “Depends what kind of teacher you are. You don’t seem to have any leather patches on your elbows so you’re probably alright.”

Mr Henry laughed and held out his hand for the boy to shake. “Thanks for saying so. I’m Thierry.”

Bojan shook the extended hand - the lovely, warm, firm hand - and blushed again. He had such a wonderfully French name. For a second he was tempted to give a fake name for himself just in case the teacher had heard his own, rather unusual one around school but he couldn’t seem to think of one.

“I’m Bojan.”

“Interesting name,” Thierry grinned, finally flagging down the bartender and ordering two drinks.

“It’s Serbian. Oh hey, you don’t need to do that…” he said, noticing that Thierry had already paid for both their drinks.

The Frenchman simply rolled his eyes and handed over the beer. “Oh come on, you’re a poor student. You should accept free drinks whenever you can get them.”

Bojan could feel his cheeks burning once again and wished he could make it stop. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Thierry turned from the bar, looking over his shoulder to make sure the boy was following him. “So since we were both abandoned do you want to come sit with me for a while?”

The boy almost dropped his drink in surprise. “Yeah, sure.”

Thierry grinned at him, leading the way up to the balcony. “So what are you studying at university anyway?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva emerged from the bathroom alone, shaking his head a little to clear the fuzziness that came with alcohol. He looked up when he felt someone standing in the empty corridor in front of him and paused.

“What do you want?”

Villa unfolded his arms and moved forward, one hand falling to the other boy’s hip. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t.” Silva looked down, feeling himself be pressed gently up against the wall.

Villa closed the little gap between them quickly, watching the teen closely. “Yes you have. You haven’t answered any of my calls since Monday.”

“Leave me alone,” he whispered, trying to sneak past but Villa quickly caught him and pressed him more firmly back up against the wall.

“Silva,” he said, his tone none too patient. “Tell me why you’re avoiding me?”

The other boy was silent.

Villa sighed. “Fine.” He ducked his head, pressing ticklish little kisses down the suddenly whimpering boy’s neck. “Then make it up to me.”

“Don’t,” Silva whispered, pushing him away but not very firmly. “I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t trust you.”

Villa almost laughed to himself. “You say that all the time,” he said, sounding impatient. “Didn’t stop you from blowing me, did it?”

Silva frowned hard, keeping his head low and almost feeling his bottom lip tremble. “That was a mistake.”

Villa hooked his fingers under the boys chin, forcing his head up. “You didn’t seem to think that at the time.”

The Canarian jerked his head away. “Yeah well, you just left afterwards, didn’t you? How am I supposed to trust you when you don’t even say anything to me.”

Villa growled, pressing their hips together firmly. He didn’t miss the little flicker of pleasure that the other boy tried to suppress.

“I had to leave. No one’s supposed to know about us right?”

Silva looked down again. His body was starting to feel uncomfortably hot.

“I tried to call you later but you were already in a mood by then.”

Silva refused to make eye contact. He had stubbornly insisted to himself that he would ignore Villa and it had worked until he had actually been left alone with him. His stomach was flipping as they stood there, so close together, like nothing he had ever felt before. He swallowed and wriggled against the wall but that just made Villa press closer and groan a little.

“Come on,” the other boy cajoled, leaning down to kiss his mouth teasingly. “Let’s go make up shall we?”

Silva let out another whimper, trying not to be directed back into the bathroom. He glanced up the corridor to where all the other club goers were. His eyes roved the dark to try and spot Villa’s friends, who he was always half sure would be lurking around a corner, waiting to jump out and laugh at him for all the things Villa was persuading him to do lately. He didn’t want to trust him. He didn’t have any reason to really but then Villa was kissing him again and pushing the bathroom door open.

“Villa,” he gasped, pulling away. “I’m not sure.”

“It’s ok,” Villa replied, cupping Silva’s face and pulling him closer. Somehow his voice sounded hungry. “Just kissing I promise.”

“Promise?” Silva whispered, lips moving against Villa’s as he spoke into their kiss.

Villa pushed him gently into the nearest cubicle and locked the door.

“Promise.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bojan slumped back on one of the couches that adorned the club’s balcony area. There had been another couple at the other end for a while but they had soon left and now the teacher and student were all alone.

The boy blinked when he realised he had leant back on Thierry’s arm, which had been stretched out over the back of the couch but the Frenchman didn’t seem to care. In fact, he let the arm slip lower, so it was more comfortably around the boy’s shoulders.

They had been talking for a while and most of it had been the truth on Bojan’s part. The only real lies had involved him saying he was studying Psychology at university (which he was thinking about doing so he rationalised it as not being a complete lie). Other than that they had discussed football, Thierry’s job a little and what felt like a million other little things. The only break in the conversation had come when the teacher had gone to get more beers.

Bojan had taken advantage of the alone time to reply to Cesc’s message, asking him where he had gone. He said he had met someone but left it at that. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Of course as soon as Thierry had come back he had become distracted again.

He smiled up shyly at the man he was practically snuggled against, wondering how drunk he was. Thierry smiled back as he always did just as his phone lit up with a message and he turned away to read it.

Bojan took a deep breath, stealing himself for what he was about to do.

“Thierry?” he whispered softly.

The man raised his eyebrows, turning back to him and suddenly he felt a warm, nervous mouth at the side of his own.

Bojan pulled back, having barely touched him. “Thank you,” he smiled nervously. “It’s been nice having someone to talk to since I don’t know many people.”

The teacher found himself smiling even as he allowed himself a quick debate on what to do next. The boy was barely out of school after all and there was certainly an age gap to consider, but still he wasn’t against having some fun and they did get on very well. And of course he was the most beautiful thing Thierry had seen in a long time. Possibly ever.

He cupped the boy’s face, running his thumb over the soft skin. “No problem.” As he leant in a little he saw Bojan smile and that was all the permission he needed.

Their mouths met, soft but eager, and he tilted the boy’s head back, enjoying his night much more than he ever thought he would.


	3. Chapter 3

With a little moan Bojan lay back on the couch, Thierry moving down on top of him. His hand delved into the teen’s unbuttoned jeans, eliciting a series of little gasps as he began to stroke him.

Clumsily Bojan tried to return the favour while his brain still worked enough to manage the zip on the other man’s pants. He didn’t dare glance down to see how big Thierry was, instead arching his head back in pleasure. The Frenchman’s lips found his neck a few times but mostly he just watched.

The teenager’s hand was hardly unskilled as it worked his cock but it was certainly more eager than anything he had felt in a long time. It almost made him feel like a teenager again himself.

Realising he was about to cum on his own shirt, Bojan used his free hand to push the offending item up, exposing the wide, naked expanse of his chest.

Thierry watched him do so and just the sight of that innocent skin, asking to be marked by him, was enough to tip him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm before realising that the feel of his cum on Bojan’s stomach had encouraged the boy to do the same. He only just managed to prop himself up on one elbow instead of collapsing down on him.

For a long moment he watched Bojan’s chest rise and fall, cum streaked over his little stomach. Once he felt calm enough he reached out for a nearby cushion and used it to wipe the offending (yet wonderful) substance from the boy’s body.

Bojan giggled and squirmed a little under his touch. “That tickles.”

Tossing the cushion aside with a grin, Thierry pulled his shirt back down and kissed him deeply. “That was nice.”

Bojan blinked up at him sleepily, unable to think of anything to say and simply trying to appreciate the moment. He knew he would probably get nothing more from the teacher unless he offered to let himself be fucked in his car or something. And Bojan wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet.

Just then Thierry’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with a little frown. “I should go.”

Pouting already, Bojan sat up. Thierry hadn’t missed the look on his face.

“I didn’t mean that to sound like I was blowing you off,” he said, looking sheepish.

Bojan ducked his head so he wouldn’t be spotted smiling at the use of terminology. “It’s ok,” he whispered. “My friends will be wondering where I am anyway.”

Thierry held up his phone. “Mine wants to go now.”

The boy nodded, turning on the couch and nervously straightening out his clothes. Maybe he should offer to do more with the teacher, maybe that’s what he was hoping for. At least that would mean it didn’t have to be over already.

Thierry scratched the back of his neck before speaking again. “Sorry, I don’t do this much.”

Bojan kept his head down as he answered but he was smiling. “Now I know you’re lying. You could get anyone you want.”

Shrugging, Thierry moved a little closer. “Maybe, when I was younger, but lately it just hasn’t been as fun, just hooking up with people.” It suddenly occurred to him what he had said. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

He reached out to cup Bojan’s face in his hands and turned him so they could look at each other. “I had a really good time,” he smiled.

“Me too,” Bojan whispered.

“Maybe we could see each other again sometime. If you want.”

The boy blinked repeatedly at a loss for words. He wanted to leap on the other man but he knew he should try and keep calm. Instead he just nodded (trying not to look too eager). “S-sure.”

Thierry kissed him gently and smiled. “Ok good. Now give me your phone so I can have your number.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey you,” Alexis grinned, reaching out for Silva’s hand and pulling down so that he was half on his lap.

Happily Silva snuggled up against him, resting one hand on his chest.

“Where have you been? You went to the bathroom ages ago.”

“It was busy,” Silva lied, letting his eyes fall half closed.

“We were just about to go,” said Alexis, squeezing him tightly to try and wake him up a little. “As soon as Bojan turns up of course.”

Silva tilted his head up, playing with the top button on the other boy’s shirt. “Am I still sleeping at yours?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Alexis looked down, their mouths only centimetres apart. “Of course.”

“Hey guys,” said Bojan, patting down his hair and hoping he didn’t look too flustered. “S-sorry I was gone so long.”

Cesc stood up, smiling as always. “Hey, why didn’t you introduce us to your friend? We would have been nice.”

Bojan shuffled a little uncomfortably. “Sorry, he’s kind of shy and I haven’t seen him since my old school. I just wanted to catch up with him.” He hoped there would be no more questions.

“Come on,” said Alexis, nudging Silva up off the seat. “It’s getting late. Let’s go home.”

Thankfully Bojan turned away, leading his new friends out of the club and keeping his eyes peeled to make sure Thierry didn’t spot him with the school boys.

They made it out undetected and Bojan felt his nerves settle. Now he could just go home and enjoy his memories of the night.

A little groan echoed through the street as they passed outside the club and they all glanced up. Deep in the shadows of an alley they could see two bodies grinding into each other slowly, one with his leg hooked around the other’s hips.

Cesc made a little sound of disgust and turned away, closely followed by the others, Alexis with his arm around Silva’s shoulders.

“Was that Sergio Ramos?” Bojan asked.

“Who else?” Alexis muttered. “We told you what they’re like. They’re all the same - him and his friends.”

“Who does that with someone they just met anyway?” Cesc added. “It’s disgusting.”

Bojan felt a hot burn of shame up the back of his neck and kept his head down, not noticing how Silva did the same. No one said anymore on what they had seen and they walked home in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all SilVilla chapter for your enjoyment (and mine)

Silva was than a little surprised the following Wednesday afternoon to find Villa standing on his doorstep. They had met up on a few occasions at school over the ast few days but the sudden appearance of the other boy at his house had been very unexpected.

He took in the sight of Villa, in only jeans and a thin t-shirt, shivering against the cold. His body was soaked form the rain that had started falling not long before, little rivulets running from his hair down his face.

Silva blinked at him.

“Can I come in?”

Shaking his head as if to start his brain working again, Silva stepped back. “Of course,” he said, beckoning him inside.

Villa practically jumped into the warm house, his clothes already leaving a little puddle on the tile floor.

“What’s wrong?” Silva asked, knowing something must be for Villa to have shown up at his home at all, let alone soaking wet.

Rubbing his arms in a feeble attempt to warm up, Villa shook his head. Little droplets of water sprayed out as he did so.

“It’s nothing.”

“Villa.” Silva’s tone made it clear he wanted the truth.

Keeping his head down and shuffling his feet, which made a bit of a squelching sound, the boy mumbled a reply. “I was just out walking and I didn’t know where else to go. I just sort of ended up here.”

Silva’s eyebrows knit together in slight confusion. He knew there was more to it than that.

Villa sniffed loudly as the other boy let his eyes rove over him, taking in his hunched shoulders, skin red from the pounding rain, white shirt turning see through.

“My granddad died,” Villa whispered, catching Silva’s attention again. He moved forward instinctively, reaching out to rest his warm hands on Villa’s freezing skin.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.”

Villa shrugged, tightening his arms around his body. He was feeling even colder than he had in the rain with al his clothes sticking to him and his hair matted down. “It’s ok. I mean, he was old and he’d been sick for a while.”

Silva reached up to cup his cheek. “But still…”

“I wasn’t sure where else to go. I just wanted to get out the house. Everyone was so sad. I needed some space.”

Silva’s lips pursed a little. He was flattered in a way that Villa had come to him and he was all but sure he wasn’t lying just to get closer to him. It would take a pretty twisted mind to lie about something like that and he would feel pretty bad being suspicious of him if it was the truth.

“Come with me,” he said, taking Villa’s hand and leading him upstairs.

“Where are we going?” said the boy, squelching along behind him.

With a smile over his shoulder, Silva pushed open his bedroom door. “You can’t stay in those clothes. You’ll freeze.”

Gratefully, Villa toed off his shoes and hovered by the bed until Silva tossed an oversized sweater and a pair of sweat pants his way.

“Put them on,” he ordered gently, already disappearing out of the room again.

Peeling the clothes from his body was quite an unpleasant one but Villa very much enjoyed the warm of the sweats (which were a little too short) and the hooded sweater. He sat down on the edge of the bed, surveying the room absently.

He had never been in Silva’s room before. Although it wasn’t the first time he had been in his house. There had been one occasion before then, only a few weeks earlier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva had been late home from school that day. He wasn’t sure quite why everything had seemed to take longer but he and Alexis had walked together and talked for a while. By the time he turned the second to last corner before his street he was alone and minding his own business.

He lived in a nice, all be it cheap, neighbourhood where no ever seemed to experience any trouble. Which was why it was so surprising when a man (well boy really. Older than Silva but not out of his teens) had jumped in front of him.

Silva was used to bullying but rarely the physical sort and so when the taller boy had reached around him, trying to dig into his back pocket and pull out his wallet, he had pushed back, shouting out in surprise.

He heard someone shout at them from across the street but didn’t look up. Instead he took advantage of the assailants distraction to push at him again, almost wriggling away when the boy pushed him hard.

His feet skidded out from under him and his head hit a nearby wall as he went down. Screwing his eyes shut to fight off the wave of nausea, he vaguely heard approaching footsteps. There was a scuffle beside him but he couldn’t seem to focus on it and then the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps.

With a little groan he tried to sit up, letting his eyes open just a little.

“Are you ok?” asked a familiar, concerned voice.

Two hands fell to his arms, steadying him as he looked up. The face he saw was never one he would have expected.

“Are you ok?” Villa repeated. “You hit your head pretty hard.”

“I’m fine,” Silva whispered, struggling up but finding that his schoolmate refused to fully let go of him.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, ever so gently pushing Silva’s hair away from his forehead. The boy tensed at the touch but more from the pain it might result in than for who doing the touching.

“Is your house near here?”

Silva nodded and immediately regretted it.

“Ok come on, let’s get you home.”

Villa led the other boy back to his house, helping him with the key and sitting him at the kitchen table. Silva had to tell him where to find the items he asked for but it wasn’t long before Villa was pressing a tea towel full of ice against his cut. It stung at first but soon became pleasantly numb. He had seen how much blood Villa had wiped away before administering the ice and it was making him feel a little dizzy.

As the silence between them became less comfortable he looked up. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Villa raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t look directly at him. “You just got attacked and you’re bleeding from a head wound. You want me to be horrible?”

Silva cast his eyes downward. “No,” he whispered.

“So just appreciate it.”

There was another little pause.

“What were you doing here anyway?”

Villa shrugged. “Just passing. Right time, right place.”

The boy on the stool, bit his bottom lip, silently debating what to say. In the end good manners won out. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Villa smiled down at him and whilst it was only a little smile it seemed genuine. “How’s your head feeling?”

“Cold,” Silva grinned up.

“Sorry.” Looking almost like he was blushing, Villa removed the ice, using his free hand to push Silva’s hair away from the cut.

“You didn’t have to help.” Silva got up carefully from the stool. “I’ll be fine now.”

“Are you sure?” Villa placed the ice on the table, his hand almost aching from the cold of it, and reached out for the other boy.

Silva nodded. “It feels better now. Thank you.”

And Villa could have almost sworn he felt it, as if it were physical, the way Silva didn’t want him to leave but knew he should. They hovered nervously, close together. Maybe it was just curiosity, wanting to know why one of his bullies was being so nice but maybe it was more.

Not sure what he was doing, Villa moved forward, standing closer than was normal. It was a long, nervous moment but Silva slowly looked up and then they were in the perfect position.

Almost awkwardly, Villa closed the gap between them, his lips barely touching Silva’s before the boy gasped a little and eased his head back. But still he hadn’t moved away. His body was still so close he could almost feel Villa and it was close to overwhelming, simply having someone invading his personal space like that.

Slowly his head drifted forward again, eyes not daring to look away from the other boy’s mouth. And when Villa kissed him again it was more certain but still gentle, testing just how forward he could be.

Suddenly, Silva broke away, mouth falling open as he stepped back.

Villa couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth lift as he watched the nervous boy, like a little bird, unsure what to do. He tried to step forward a little but Silva leant back, his face taking on an expression slightly more sure than it had been before.

“You should go,” he said sounding half firm but still quiet.

Villa watched him for a second, eyes darkening. He could push it and see if the boy would go further, which he probably would but he decided not to. Getting attacked in the street was probably enough excitement for one day.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” said Villa, not masking the little glance he indulged himself with, looking over all of the little body in front of him.

Silva opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of an appropriate reply.

Besides, Villa was already out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Looking up, Villa saw Silva return with a towel in hand.

“Thanks for the clothes,” he said.

“No problem.”

Silva dropped the towel over his head, quickly setting about drying his hair. As he did so he felt Villa’s hands on the front of his pants, simply steadying themselves there and when he looked down, moving the towel away from his face, Villa back looked up at him with just a little hint of a smile.

Leaning down, he caught the boy’s mouth and kissed him slowly. Villa made no move other than to kiss back and when they separated they smiled softly at each other.

Pulling himself on to the bed, Villa silently invited the other boy with him and soon they were lying in each other’s arms, making small talk about whatever they could think of.

Silva reached out sleepily to cup his partner’s cheek, rubbing soothing circles as he was told about the funeral being in Asturias the following week, so he would be gone for a few days. He was sure then that Villa couldn’t be lying, not if he was going to disappear the next week. He kissed him gently, enjoying the lack of tension that came with it and they curled up in each other’s arms. Within a few minutes they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alexis does something stupid. Please leave comments because I love them and I'm not ashamed to admit it <3

Most of the past week had been spent, for Bojan at least, waiting on a call from Mr Henry and diving out of sight whenever he saw the teacher in a corridor. After a few days without a sound from the teacher he was starting to think he had been well and truly blown off. Maybe he had made it too easy or come on too strong. Maybe the teacher had spotted him at school and was now avoiding having anything to do with him.

And then, Wednesday morning, he had received a message asking to meet up at the club again that Friday night. Jumping for joy (internally, because his friends were all around him) Bojan agreed to meet Thierry there. Luckily none of his friends felt like going out that night so he could sneak off on his own to see the teacher.

Thursday and Friday passed quietly enough at school. David Villa had left to go for his Grandfather’s funeral in Asturias, from what Bojan had heard, which narrowed down his friend’s group of tormentors to three. Bojan whished Ramos had been the one to go actually. Villa had never really done anything to him other than look perpetually grumpy, whereas Ramos was forever watching him through narrowed eyes and smirking when he was caught. Once he gave him the kind of look that from Thierry would have made his stomach flip but from Ramos just made him uncomfortable. He hoped none of those boys would be at the club either.

He arrived after Thierry, finding the man in their usual seat at the balcony, two beers on the table in front of him.

“You’re fashionably late,” Thierry grinned, pulling Bojan down as he apologised. He kissed him quickly, not wanting things to get uncomfortable between them before he had a chance.

Bojan smiled. “I wondered if you’d do that again.”

Thierry slung a long arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulled him against his chest. “Why on Earth would I not?”

They lapsed into relaxed conversation again, ignoring the rest of the club unless they needed more beers, although Thierry only had the one since he was driving.

Bojan joked that the older man was trying to get him drunk but Thierry’s only reply was, “Just a little.”

Little kisses and caresses permeated their talking, bodies pressed close, Thierry’s fingers playing with the boy’s shirt absently, Bojan leaning his head on his new friend’s shoulder. Eventually they were sitting with Bojan turned in to face Thierry lounging form, one leg slung over his lap and Thierry’s hand rubbing at the outside of his thigh. The lazy kisses had increased, Bojan smiling and giggling into them, already loosened by the alcohol.

When Thierry pulled back he licked his bottom lip, convinced he could still taste him.

The look in the Frenchman’s eye was dark but somehow playful.

“Want to come back to mine?” he asked, voice quiet as if anyone on the deserted balcony would overhear.

Bojan’s mouth gaped. On the one hand of course he did, he wanted to throw caution to the wind and be anything Thierry wanted for the night. On the other he wasn’t sure about going that far yet and besides his parents would worry if he was out all night. At some point in the future he may have to tell them he was sleeping at a friend’s house in order to spend more time with Thierry.

“I-I’m not s-sure if…”

Thierry smiled, cupping his face in his large hand. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

“I’m just not sure yet,” said Bojan, trying to control his nervousness.

The teacher shook his head fondly. “It’s fine. I just wanted to know.”

Watching the boy, who kept his head down and bit his lip, Thierry eventually gave him a playful nudge.

“So what was last week? A free sample?”

Bojan blushed but looked up with a little grin. “I guess so.” He knew Thierry wouldn’t let him feel nervous for long.

“Do you want a lift home?” the Frenchman asked, moving to get up.

“You have to go already?” Bojan asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

Thierry just laughed at him. “Do you know what time it is?”

The boy shook his head as Thierry showed his watch. It couldn’t be that late, he felt like he had just arrived and… Holy Crap! He was going to be in so much trouble.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The familiar sound of Alexis greeting his mother at the door drifted up to Silva. He knew the blonde would be sent straight up to see him as always. They had been friends so long his mother way as well just adopt the other boy.

He quickly finished off his message to Villa and placed his phone back on the nightstand. They had been texting each other for a while, Villa describing Asturias as much as he could with limited characters. They had never done it much before, though they had each other’s numbers, but with one so far away it just about made up for a lack of kissing.

In fact, the night before, their messages had taken a decidedly dirty turn and Silva had been unable to resist the urge to touch himself, just as excited by his own bravery in replying as by what Villa was actually writing to him.

“Hey,” said Alexis, sticking his head round the door. “Your mum sent me up.”

“I heard,” said Silva, turning on his side and making himself comfortable.

“What you doing?” Alexis asked, heavily crawling up the bed and spooning in close behind the other boy, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly.

“Watching TV,” was Silva’s simple reply as the blonde’s arms wound around him and he half buried his face against his neck.

“Anything good?” he asked quietly, breath tickling Silva’s skin. He inhaled a little as the other boy replied, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Nothing special,” said Silva.

They lay like that for a while, not really paying attention to the images on the screen, Silva’s eyes drifting slowly shut.

Then all of a sudden Alexis was running his fingertips over the skin just above his pants. Silva stomach tightened and he gave a little grunt.

“You’re falling asleep,” said Alexis, a little smile in his voice.

“Am not,” muttered Silva sleepily.

“Are too.” Alexis pulled himself up a little to look at his friend’s face. “Siillvviii” he whined. “Don’t fall asleep on me. I want to play.”

He saw the Canarian’s mouth twist into a barely suppressed smile but still he didn’t open his eyes.

“Fine,” Alexis announced. “You asked for it.”

And then he was tickling the smaller boy who was instantly yelping and trying to squirm away to no avail. Alexis had him pinned to the bed, using his weight to keep him down as his fingers continued torturing.

Silva’s eyes were closed as he tried to wriggle his hips out from under the other boy and he arched up, suddenly turning his head so that their mouths bumped together. Alexis fingers stopped moving though they still lay heavily on the little body beneath him and within a second their mouths were together again, warm and soft as they met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis kissed Silva! But don't worry, Villa is already on the way back to deal with this nonsense.

Almost as soon as their lips met, Silva squeaked and pushed Alexis away form him, scrambling off the bed so quickly he almost fell.

With the back of his hand to his mouth he stared at the other boy, now sitting up on the bed and not looking up from the carpet.

“What are you doing?” Silva exclaimed, voice cracking a little through his shock.

“I’m sorry.”

“You can’t just do that,” Silva continued. His surprise wasn’t going to let him stop any time soon. “I don’t like you that way Alexis. I told you.”

“I know.” The blonde’s voice was quiet, a little embarrassed.

“I thought we were passed this,” said Silva. He was frowning, standing in the middle of the room apprehensively. He had been under the impression that whatever feelings Alexis had for him had faded.

“I just thought… It just happened.” Alexis clasped his hands on his lap, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Well it can’t just happen,” Silva said, licking his tongue over dry lips. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

The other boy’s eyebrows tightened and he looked up for the first time. “Ok, you’ve made your point. No need to keep going on about it.”

“I’m sorry,” said Silva, head tilting to the side, arms coming in front of his body protectively. “It’s just, you’re like my brother. It’s weird.”

“Oh well, great, thanks.” Alexis was standing by now, making a big gesture on his arms that made Silva lean back almost imperceptibly. “Nice to know I creep you out so much.”

“Alexis…”

“If I’m that bad why do you keep encouraging me?” He was getting decidedly angry now, channelling his former embarrassment into something else.

“What do you mean?” Silva frowned.

“Well you never seemed to have a problem until I kiss you or ask you out. You can’t flirt with me and then say I creep you out.”

“I don’t,” Silva whispered, on the defensive now. He didn’t mean to encourage his friend. He didn’t even know how to flirt.

“You know it isn’t really fair messing me around like this.” Alexis was coming closer now, eyes searching his friend’s face for a reaction.

Silva gave him one. “I’m not messing you around. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings but I’m not interested. I told you that.”

“David…” He reached out for his arm but Silva pulled it away.

“I think you should go.”

“Please can we just try? You know we’d be good together.”

“No,” Silva insisted, now half turning his body from his friend’s. Across the room his phone buzzed with an incoming message and his stomach ached with sudden guilt. “You should go.”

“David…”

“Just go!” Silva exclaimed, moving firmly away from his friend.

With an angry frown Alexis gave Silva one last glare and stormed out, slamming the door as he did.

Silva practically dived across the room for his phone before he was even out the front door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Neither boy spoke to each other for the remainder of the weekend and most of Monday was spent in different classrooms. It wasn’t until the next day that Cesc had started to notice they were barely talking to each other and by Wednesday Silva was finding it hard to deal with the silent treatment.

He asked Alexis in class, when he couldn’t get away, if he was ok and the other boy grunted. He tried to make conversation but got nothing in return and when he said he wanted everything to be ok again, Alexis just told him to leave him alone and give him some space.

It was with relief that Silva heard his doorbell ring that afternoon and practically threw the door open to reveal Villa. His smile stretched so wide it hurt.

“Are we alone,” Villa asked as Silva reached out at the same moment he stepped forward.

“We are,” Silva replied, only just getting the words out before Villa’s impatient mouth was on his. And then they were kissing like they had discovered it. Long, deep, moaning kisses, arms encircling each other, supporting each other’s weight.

Pulling away, and feeling a little dizzy, Silva smiled again. “How was it?”

Villa shrugged. “Ok, for a funeral. Actually it was kind of nice seeing some of the family again. Anything interesting happen while I was away?”

With a dry throat, Silva looked down. “Actually there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What?” Villa hadn’t missed the change in tone and found himself frowning.

Silva gave a little inward sigh and turned for the stairs, holding Villa’s hand and leading him along. “Come with me.”

As soon as they were in his room they sat on the edge of the bed, Silva picking at his nails nervously.

“What’s wrong?” said Villa, an unusual churning in his stomach. Did somebody know about them?

“When you were away,” Silva started, “on Saturday. Well, Alexis came round and we were just hanging out but then, well, h-he kind of kissed me.”

“What!?”

“I’m sorry,” said Silva, shuffling closer, little hands snaking out for the other boy but not finding him. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. It just did.”

“You kissed him!?” Villa was already up off the bed, much like an angry Alexis a few days before.

“No,” Silva insisted, kneeling up and tilting his head back. “He kissed me.”

“Oh right and you just let him.” Villa turned for the door but Silva shuffled forward again, reaching out.

“No! I pushed him away, I told him to stop it.”

Villa turned back to face him, face angrier than Silva had seen it in a long time. More like the old Villa. The one who was unimpressed by everything and always moody. Not the one who saved him from muggers and kissed him till he couldn’t stand up.

“Then why are you telling me if it was nothing?”

“Because I feel guilty,” the smaller boy whimpered. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Yeah well, it did.” Again Villa made for the door, almost getting there before Silva made it to the foot of the bed and grabbed handfuls of his shirt, pulling him back.

“Villa, I’m so sorry. It was nothing. I don’t like him like that, he’s like my brother. It’d be weird. I want to be with you.”

“You do?” The boy still hadn’t softened but he turned away from the door, facing Silva and his clinging hands and watery eyes.

He nodded, mouth in full frown. “You’ve been so nice to me lately,” he half sobbed.

“And this is how you repay me?”

Silva cowered under the other boy’s glare. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think Alexis liked me that way anymore.”

“Anymore?” Villa all but yelped. In a second he was imagining the two friends doing much more than kissing.

Silva bit his lip, knowing he had to answer. He couldn’t take it back now.

“A couple of months ago he asked me out but I said no. I’ve been friends with him for years. It would be too weird. He said he was fine with it and then he was just normal with me until the other day.”

He sniffed sadly, staring at the logo on the front of Villa’s shirt, his hands still clinging to the fabric tightly.

“You really don’t want him?”

Silva looked up, hoping to see Villa maybe smiling just a little but there was no change in his hard appearance. He shook his head.

“I promise. Don’t go. He’s not even talking to me now.” He kneeled up straight, hands clambering up Villa’s torso and head lifting until their lips met. The other boy refused to kiss him back but didn’t pull away.

“Please,” Silva whispered, feeling awful. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m sorry. I’ll do anything.”

Villa’s eyes narrowed at the desperate boy. “Anything?”

A little flutter ran from Silva’s stomach up his throat and his breath caught. The dark look in the older boy’s eyes was making him nervous but he felt so guilty and he had to do something. Silently he nodded.

Villa watched him for a second longer before nodding. “Fine.”

Mumbling in relief and smiling just a tiny bit, Silva accepted the kiss his partner placed on his mouth. Gently Villa lay him back on the bed, hands already moving lower.

A little gasp escaped Silva when he heard the zip of his jeans being pulled roughly down but he didn’t argue. Villa broke the kiss to tug down the other boy’s pants, a cold draft running over Silva’s suddenly exposed body. And before he really knew what was happening, Silva’ pants were on the floor and Villa was pressing him firmly down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part a relationship moves forward, some lies continue and some dirty things happen (of course).

Villa’s hand moved down quickly, suddenly finding the cool, soft skin of the other boy’s thigh. It tensed under his touch. Smiling to himself he knew that no one else had probably felt this before, not even Alexis.

His short nails dug into the squirming flesh holding it tightly. He could feel the rest of the body pinned against him, mostly still. Silva’s mouth was the only part of him really moving against Villa’s own and even that seemed a step behind.

The Asturian groaned into his mouth before breaking away and moving his assault to his neck. He loved the gasps that usually ensued from such a move.

Forcing his fingers under his partner’s thigh he realised just how close they were to what he wanted and wondered whether he should just go straight for it. After all, he had Silva right where he wanted him. Where he had wanted him since the first kiss. He knew he wouldn’t say no because his guilt wouldn’t let him and God did Villa hate the reason for that guilt. How could one little kiss make him feel so bad? He knew there was a reason he had always hated that tall, blonde loser.

Using his teeth, he nipped at Silva’s neck, hooking his leg up a little as he did so. He was so close. So, so close. And Silva would let him. He would let him do anything. He would spread his legs wide because Villa told him to and take him through all the pain. Then Villa knew he would have him in a way Alexis never could, even if they did eventually sleep together.

He allowed himself a little fantasy then of how it would feel inside Silva. Warm, soft, slowly relaxing around him. Their skin sticking together, their gasps mingling in the air. And then his fantasy wandered to the end, past the orgasm, when he would pull out and Silva would wince in pain, looking away because they both knew he was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

“V-Villa?” a little voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked down, seeing the nervous eyes looking up at him and realised he had stopped. He was still lying on his partner but his hands had stopped moving and he had been staring blankly down at the bed sheets.

Without looking at him again he pulled away, turning with shallow breaths to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Put your pants on,” he whispered. He could feel the pulse hammering in his head.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Silva asked, voice as shaky and wet as when he had been begging forgiveness.

“Put your pants back on!” Villa repeated, not daring to look around.

Silva almost jumped off the bed, hurriedly pulling his clothes back on with shaking hands over shaking legs. When he was done he sat, back to Villa, on the very edge of the bed.

“Sorry.”

Villa shook his head, moving over the bed and towards the door again. He wasn’t even standing before Silva had turned in panic.

“Please don’t go. I’m sorry. We can try again.”

The Asturian paused, closing his eyes and biting his lip to control whatever strange twisting was going on in his stomach.

“I don’t want to. I didn’t mean to try that with you. I’m sorry.”

“Villa…” And then Silva was reaching out for him and the other boy made the mistake of turning to look. Their eyes caught for a second before Villa crawled back up the bed and wrapped Silva up close to him.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into his thick hair. “I promise I won’t do that again. I was just mad and I wasn’t thinking.”

“I know,” Silva said, his arms locking bravely around his waist and pulling him close. He wasn’t going to let him get near the door again.

“You know I don’t want to be with Alexis right?”

“I know.” Villa pressed a kiss into that thick hair, closing his eyes to silently sigh as he did so.

“I-I don’t want to be with anyone else,” Silva admitted, burying his face against the other boy’s chest and tensing with nerves.

“I don’t think I do either,” Villa replied, his chin propped on the other boy’s head.

“Really?” Silva tilted his head back and looked up. “Because I’ve seen you with other people before. You can’t just say that and…”

He was cut off by a warm, gentle mouth on his own.

“There hasn’t been anyone else since you. The others were just for fun.”

Silva smiled up softly. “I’m not just for fun?”

The Asturian grinned and lay him slowly back on the bed, pressing tiny kisses to his face, pulling back each time to look at the burning, blushing boy.

“Exclusive fun,” he smiled, seeing Silva smile back at him before pressing his nose against his cheek where Villa could no longer see his shy face.

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?”

Shrugging casually, Villa just smiled. “I guess it does.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Bojan’s opinion, Thierry’s apartment was more than nice. Luckily he lived alone and not with one of the other teachers or anything equally problematic. There had been a little worry earlier on when Thierry had offered to pick him up at University but he had quickly made up an excuse about being with his friends in town and agreed to meet him there. It was also nice to learn that Thierry could cook. Although Bojan had helped him out a little, mostly for something to do.

After they had eaten, the Frenchman showed him around. He had been particularly impressed by Bojan’s interest in his large collection of books. Of course the tour ended in the bedroom and it wasn’t exactly that he had planned it but Thierry certainly wasn’t complaining when he had the teen naked from the waist down at the foot of his bed. He didn’t even mind the soreness in his knees as he knelt in front of him.

Bojan, for his part, had never felt anything like it before. Of course he’d had a few blowjobs before but never from someone who really knew what they were doing. His nervous system felt like it was melting as soon as the other man touched him and he was almost embarrassed by how quickly he came.

Thierry on the other hand didn’t seem to mind, licking his lips as he sat on the bed with the boy.

“How you feeling?” he grinned, loving the dizzy expression on Bojan’s face.

The boy made a shaky sigh of a sound, unable to form real words.

“You think you can help me out here?” He glanced down at his crotch and the very prominent bulge that could be found there.

Clumsily, Bojan did as requested and slipped off the bed, onto the floor. He sat back, recovering his breath still as Thierry dropped and kicked off his pants. He gulped at the sight of him. He had forgotten how big he was.

Nervously, knowing he really didn’t have much experience with anyone who wouldn’t cum at the slightest touch, he reached out for the man, stroking him with faked confidence.

With an encouraging groan, Thierry tipped his head back.

Bojan decided that his best course of action, lacking any real skill, would be focussed on enthusiasm. As soon as it seemed like Thierry was rocking his hips in rhythm with Bojan’s hand, the boy leant forward, his hot mouth engulfing what he could of him.

Thierry arched forward, groaning. He could hear the sound of Bojan’s hand and mouth on him and the occasional little groan that almost made him tremble.

He couldn’t resist tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair but didn’t nothing to try and change his enthusiastic pace. He actually found it quite sweet. It had been so long since he had seen someone who seemed to enjoy him so much. And Bojan was sucking him like his cock was an ice lolly and he was hot and thirsty.

His free hand tightened on the bed sheets and he almost lifted his hips off the bed, groaning loudly as he came. Bojan closed his eyes, keeping his mouth on Thierry until he was finished. When he eventually did pull back, his mouth was glistening red.

Chest rising and falling heavily, Thierry reached out in his general direction. Bojan pulled his underwear back on before sitting back on the bed. Thierry clumsily followed suit so that he didn’t feel too awkward.

“Having fun?” he grinned, flopping back on the bed and inviting Bojan down.

The boy cuddled into his hot, heaving side and nodded.

The Frenchman gave a long, contented sigh. “Can you stay here tonight?”

Bojan felt a hot flush over his forehead and struggled to find a decent excuse. “I-I’m not sure,” was all he managed to come out with.

Thierry turned on his side to look at him, eyes narrowing a little. “Bojan?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you done this before?”

Bojan sucked on his bottom lip and looked away. “Done what?” he asked innocently.

A gentle hand stroked down his exposed arm. “Have you had sex before?”

Mouth gaping open, he struggled for words but Thierry just smiled and cupped his cheek.

“It’s ok baby. You’re only eighteen. I just wanted to know so I didn’t push you too fast.”

Bojan gave him a thankful glance and snuggled against his chest. “I’ve done all the other stuff,” he muttered. “I just never found anyone to do that with before.”

Thierry couldn’t contain his fond smile as he looked down and stroked the boy’s fluffy hair. “It’s ok baby. I think it’s kind of cute.”

Hiding his blush, Bojan spoke again. “I don’t think I can stay tonight. But I have another few hours if you’re free.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part Villa tries to have some fun in a closet, Silva decides to try and make up with Alexis and something very, very bad happens.
> 
> Leave comments guys. I love knowing what you think

“Alexis?” Silva called, catching the boy’s arm at his locked the next day. “Can we please talk?”

Alexis sighed but didn’t make to move away. He was finding it hard to stay mad at Silva’s puppy eyes and quiet observation.

“I’m really sorry about what happened this weekend but you know I didn’t mean to hurt you and I hate when we’re not friends. Please forgive me.”

Biting his lip and turning to face him, he shuffled his feet. “And we can just forget about this?” His eyebrows pulled together rather pathetically and Silva felt his own body relax.

“Yes please. I’ll be a really good friend from now on.”

“Good,” Alexis grinned, heaving a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “It’s hard being mad at you.”

Silva grinned up widely but before he could say anything he felt someone very warm and firm bump against his shoulder lightly as they passed. He stumbled a little, not so much from the force but because he had been half balanced on one foot at the time, and looked up in surprise to see Villa and Pique walking away. The Asturian turned before he was lost in the crowd and caught Silva’s eye.

“What a jerk,” Alexis grumbled.

Silva shrugged, trying to keep any tell-tale signs off his face in case Alexis realised something unusual was going on. “It’s ok,” he said, and quickly directed the conversation elsewhere.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door to the storage closet shut heavily behind Villa as he all but pushed the other boy in ahead of him.

“Villa, I have a lesson,” Silva faux complained, turning to face him and finding his arms gently pressed to his sides.

“Skip it,” said Villa, voice low as he closed the gap to find his boyfriend’s mouth.

Silva sank into him willingly, half holding back a little laugh or enjoyment before pulling back. Villa pursued him, pressing him against the rather uncomfortable shelving unit.

“I have to go,” Silva non-too-enthusiastically insisted.

Villa whined, turning his attentions to his neck instead.

“Five minutes,” he moaned, breath tickling over Silva’s suddenly shivering body. Out in the corridor the sound of their fellow students trickling off to class was fading and Silva wriggled under his touch.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I have Geography.” As if knowing the subject would make Villa give up.

“You hate Geography,” the Asturian moaned, pressing his body full against Silva’s now, their hips forced together.

Silva squeaked and scrambled to find purchase against the increasingly painful shelves. “I still have to go.”

Villa all but snorted at his answer. “You’ve never skipped anything have you?”

“Of course I have!” Silva insisted, frowning at the assumption that he was just that well behaved. Villa should have known better by now.

“So do it again,” Villa grinned, kissing him on the mouth again. “No one will know.”

“They will,” Silva sighed. “We have that meeting after school about the geography trip. My teacher will notice if I missed his class but turned up for that.”

A long lick up his neck made him pause, eyes closing and knees buckling for a second.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” said Villa, hands running lower down his body. He wasn’t used to not getting his way, especially not when it came to things that involved two hot grinding bodies in an enclosed space. “I still owe you, don’t I?” He winked at the other boy and ran his tongue over his bottom lip to make his intention clear.

And as good as it felt when Villa was that close, and as much as he was a regular, horny teenager whose mind had wandered to such situations frequently in the past few weeks, he still managed to wriggle away.

“Sorry,” he gasped, face embarrassingly flushed and breath coming hard. “I have to go.”

“Silva,” Villa whined, knowing he was beat.

“I’ll see you later,” said Silva, opening the door and quickly rushing out into the light of the empty corridor.

With a semi-frustrated sigh, Villa followed, leaning against the wall as he watched the boy head off to class without a backward glance. He pursed his lips and shook his head, feeling something close to impressed that little Silva was, of all the people had fooled around with, the one not just doing as he was told.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With his back aching and feeling more tired than he probably had a right to be, Silva walked through the school gates. The meeting had been as boring as he had assumed it would be. Of course it was slightly brightened by Villa finding a place to his right, just close enough so that he was sure he could somehow feel him and consequently missed half of what their teachers were telling them about expected behaviour on the upcoming trip.

Alexis had offered to walk home with him, probably trying to prove there were definitely no hard feelings (though Silva knew that anyway) but Silva had told him he had to go the long way through town to get his brother’s birthday present. He probably shouldn’t have left it to the last minute but the prior weekend had mostly involved him wallowing guilt about his kiss with Alexis. Of course part of the time was also focused on texting Villa and, to a lesser extent, schoolwork.

He scuffed his shoes on the ground as he walked. At least he knew what he was going to buy. All he had to do was get it and then go home to rest. He even pulled his wallet out to check, for the third time that day, that all the money was there and there would be no unwanted complications. At first he was so distracted by what he was doing that he didn’t notice there was someone in front of him.

He stopped suddenly, looking up into three familiar but quite unwelcome faces.

“Hey, Silvi,” Pique grinned down at him, presumably pleased at how he shrank away. “Where you going all alone?”

“Nowhere,” Silva answered, the words coming out without ever registering in his head. It was the usual dull panic he experienced around the other boys. His eyes darted left and right but he saw no sight of Villa.

“That’s a lot of money for nowhere,” Ronaldo pointed out, sounding more curious than outright threatening.

Silva’s eyes widened and he tried to shove the money back into his wallet. Of course his panicked hands weren’t as quick as Pique’s greedy ones.

“Give that back!” he insisted, moving forward and half trying to grab the money. It didn’t take much for the tall Pique to hold it out of his reach.

“This is very generous of you,” the ringleader smiled, shoving part of the money in his own back pocket before handing the rest to Ramos and Ronaldo. “Here you go. Since we’re all sharing.”

Silva swallowed as he watched them money he had saved for his brother disappear into the hands of the boys who already had too much of it.

“Please,” he said, voice quiet. “I need it.”

“You can’t be that poor,” said Ramos, showing the note into his jeans.

Silva’s mind whirred back and forth looking for a way to fix things but finding itself completely empty of ideas.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

He looked up almost in relief as Villa appeared on the scene, the hot sweat on his neck, cooling instantly.

“Silva was being kind enough to share with us,” Pique informed his friend, shoving the remainder of the notes into his pocket. “Here you go.”

Suddenly Silva wasn’t sure if he was more mad about the money or the casual, familiar way Pique was touching his boyfriend.

“Come on, let’s go,” Ronaldo was suddenly saying, turning away. “Looks like it’s going to rain.”

Pique laughed loudly. “Can’t have that with your precious hair.” He slung an arm around Villa’s shoulders as he passed him, dragging him along.

“Thanks for the donation Silvi,” he grinned over his shoulder.

Silva’s eyes darted to Villa, silently begging him for something though even he wasn’t sure what. But the Asturian just kept his eyes on the ground, letting himself be turned in the other direction. He wanted to look at him but he knew what his expression would be like and just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Sadly, inching forward as if wanting to follow, Silva watched them cross the road. He knew he had to get the money somehow but they would never give it to him and there was no way he could force them even if Villa helped. A small whimper emitted deep in his throat and he looked aimlessly back and forth along the length of the road. There was no one around now but him, the laughing voices of his thieves having disappeared around a corner.

He turned back the way he had been heading before he was stopped, sniffing loudly as he tried to hold back the shameful tears. As he walked he wrapped his arms around his shivering body. Suddenly it was a lot colder than it had been and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and am not afraid to say it

Pounding footsteps followed Silva up the street and he heard his name called in quick succession but didn’t stop. When Villa eventually caught up to him he rub his eyes dry with angry hands and looked away.

“Are you ok?” Villa panted, trying to cup his face.

“Leave me alone,” Silva whimpered. His mouth was pulled down in a heavy frown and he turned away.

“Wait,” said Villa, catching his arm and stumbling after him as he kept trying to walk. “I’m sorry. What was I supposed to do? Get us both beaten up?”

Silva sniffed but kept quiet. He knew Villa couldn’t have really stood up for him without causing more problems and getting them both hurt, but it didn’t get him his money back.

“I’m sorry,” Villa repeated, lowering his head and trying to make Silva look up. He didn’t succeed.

The smaller boy took a deep, shaking breath. “I don’t care,” he said. “I needed that money. It’s my brother’s birthday tomorrow and now I can’t get him anything and it’s not even my fault.” He could feel his voice getting higher with every word and the panic from his encounter was finally letting itself out.

“It’s ok,” Villa grinned, reaching out and grabbing his arms, holding him steady.

“How is it ok!?”

Villa’s grin widened and he rummaged in his pocket, suddenly emerging with a handful of notes. “I got your money back.”

Silva stared, tears damp and cold on his eyelashes. He gaped stupidly, not knowing what to say.

“I told the others I needed it for something so they gave me it.” He held his hand out to the still dumbstruck Silva. After a second he became a little impatient and wedged the money into his boyfriend’s pocket.

“But…”

“You need it for your brother.”

Silva let his mouth closed and nodded quietly. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a terrible boyfriend.” Villa pulled him gently forward, feeling Silva’s body pliable against him. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“I know we said we wouldn’t tell anybody yet,” Silva whimpered against his collarbone, not knowing how it made the other boy shiver, “But I needed that money and they’ve never taken my money before and you… and you just…” He let his throat tighten, cutting himself off.

“Baby, I know,” Villa replied, hugging him closer and pressing his face to his hair. “I’m sorry I’m such a coward but they’re the only friends I have and…” He heaved out a heavy sigh, not knowing what else to do. “I’m sorry. I’ll be braver next time.”

Silva sniffed loudly against his shoulder before lifting his head. “Promise?”

“I promise, baby.” He brushed his mouth gently over his lover’s sharp cheekbone, making the other boy duck his head and tighten his arms around his waist.

They stood like that for a little while; Silva cowering into Villa’s body in a delayed form of protection.

“Come on,” Villa eventually said, ruffling his hair gently. “Let’s go and get that gift for your brother, ok?”

Silva nodded, keeping his arms locked around Villa as they turned and headed into town. Villa kissed his head as they walked, one arm tightly around his boyfriend’s shoulders the whole way home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pale, Sunday morning light filtered in through Thierry’s bedroom window, not quite stretching to the occupied side of his bed. He paused in the door way, two items in his hands - One a cup of coffee (his own) and the other a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice (for his guest).

A naked foot lolled out of the more shaded side of the bed, it’s toes curling as the bed covers shifted above it and a messy head lifted itself.

Bojan smiled his dazed, early morning smile that pleased Thierry so much and rubbed at his eyes. “Hey,” he all but whispered, voice too tired to sound strong.

Thierry made his way across the bedroom, placing the cool glass of juice on his boyfriend’s bedside table. On his way back to his side of the bed he allowed himself a series of little glances at the boy. He reached up for the juice, he blankets falling from his naked, narrow chest and his surprisingly strong looking back. Thierry licked his lips a little at the sight.

When Bojan sat up, taking long, hungry gulps of the juice, Thierry watched the way his lips pressed against the glass, a little trickle of juice slipping past them and splashing onto the bed. Bojan licked his pink tongue over his lip, rubbing at the orange drops on the covers with his fingers. Thierry looked away, not wanting the boy to feel embarrassed at his early morning clumsiness.

With a gentle groan he lay back on the bed, watching as Bojan placed his glass back on the table and quickly curled in against his side. As always one leg looped over Thierry’s and the boy pressed shamelessly, but somehow shyly, up against him.

“Morning,” Thierry smiled. He Hadn’t had time to put his arm out and wrap it around Bojan’s shoulders as usual. Instead he found his hand resting on the boy’s youthful hip. He was still a little surprised by how large his hands felt on any part of his young lover. Gently, slowly, he kneaded the soft, flawless skin under his fingers. Soon his hand slid further around, half cupping Bojan’s ass and wishing he had never bothered to put his underwear back on just to go to the kitchen.

Bojan lifted his leg higher, knee rubbing ever so slightly against Thierry’s crotch. The Frenchman let his head flop to the side, looking down to him with a smirk. Bojan’s movements had pushed his hand even lower.

Almost nervously, Bojan turned onto his stomach, crawling up Thierry’s broad chest and bumping their mouths together. The man’s hand was lightly lying full over his ass.

“I love you,” he whispered, licking his lips nervously and looking away from his partner’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was still allowed to say it in the cold light of day but when he had panted it from under Thierry’s body the night before, not recognising the words until they were out, it had felt ok.

Thierry had laughed a little the night before, feeling Bojan sticky and trembling against his skin. It had taken a few seconds for him to regain his breath.

“I love you too.”

The relief on Bojan’s face had been so endearing to him that he had wrapped him up in his long arms and buried his face against his neck. The boy had clung to him until they were both breathing normally and their mouths found each other again, heat building between the moans. And soon they were grinding against each other again until they were too spent to stay awake.

Remembering how easily Bojan had said those words the night before and how nervously he tested them that morning, Thierry couldn’t help but smile and ease his face up with one hand. Their mouths met again, Thierry’s tasting like warm coffee and Bojan’s sweet like oranges.

Thierry ran his tongue slowly over his boy’s full bottom lip. “Love you too,” he purred. And he hungrily closed the gap between before Bojan even had a chance to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, in this episode the boys go on a geography trip and don't get ot choose who they room with, Bojan gets a little guilty, Silva gets sick and Xabi Alonso has a little guest role.

Trying to get comfortable, Villa stretched his legs out over Pique’s lap, turning his back so it was pressed against the window. He rocked back and forth with the motion of the coach but didn’t feel quite like he was about to fall.

The taller boy raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

“My legs were aching,” Villa grinned, waggling his feet as he did so.

Sergio put his hand on one ankle to stop him. He was slouched down and Villa’s feet had come a little too close to accidentally hitting him in the crotch.

The four boys had claimed the long back seat on the bus as always, leaving the rest of the Geography group to sit in twos. Villa had taken a quick glance to see Silva and his friends nearer the front but since he had taken his seat they had been out of sight.

“This is taking forever,” said Cristiano, stifling a yawn from beside the far window. “Shouldn’t we be there yet?”

Sergio let his head fall back, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. “No. I swear they take the long route just to wind us up.”

Pique’s hand slid between Villa’s calf muscles, pulling one leg more comfortably up his lap and watching the other follow automatically. With a little grumble and a frown, Villa turned his face against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep a little before they arrived.

At the front, Bojan and Cesc were sitting behind their other friends, one looking out the window at the changing countryside, the other texting away on his phone.

“Who you talking to?” Cesc asked absently, barely taking his eyes from the view rolling past them.

Bojan shrugged. “No one. Just a friend from my old school.”

Cesc made a sound that said he was both satisfied with the answer and no longer interested in making conversation, so Bojan went back to what he was doing.

His fingers clicked across the keypad, typing out a lie about being in the airport and waiting for his flight. He had told Thierry, so as not to arouse suspicion, that the reason he would be away that weekend was because of a Serbian uncle’s 50th birthday. Apparently his whole family was going to the fictitious event. To make things even less coincidental he had said he wouldn’t be back until a couple of days after the geography trip was due back. Thierry hadn’t seemed suspicious but still Bojan had felt a heavy sense of guilt at his most elaborate lie. Maybe he would have to tell the truth soon. After all, Thierry did love him so he should understand.

Bojan bit his lip and slumped back in the seat, waiting for another reply to distract him.

In front, their friends were just as bored. The talking that had filled the air of the bus for the first few hours had soon worn off but Silva had barely said anything the whole journey anyway.

He was tucked under Alexis’s protective arm, sniffing every now and then and giving a little shiver. His mother had worried so much about him that she almost hadn’t let him go. In fact, he had had to lie and pretend to get better so that she would give in. Now he was starting to regret it.

Every now and then Alexis would look down and check on his little friend, with his red nose and tired eyes. With any luck the teachers would go easy on him given how sick he was but then again, geography teachers could be a sadistic lot.

With another little sniff, Silva snuggled closer to his friend, enjoying his warmth and proceeded to fall into a light sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“At least there won’t be any work tonight,” yawned Pique, stretching up as the students crowded around and waited for their bags to emerge from the coach. It was already getting dark and they had been told the real work wouldn’t start until tomorrow. Silva in particular was relieved.

“Ok, here’s how we’re going to do things,” Mr Alonso announced loudly, getting everyone’s attention. They had congregated in the entrance to the rather shabby looking hostel that would be their home for the next few days.

“Last year on this trip there was a lot of trouble and room switching, among other things.” He grimaced at the memories and a few of the other teachers exchanged knowing glances. “So this year we’re choosing your rooms for you.”

A chorus of voices rose from the crowd, mostly outraged, a few worried. Silva slumped into Alexis’s side and closed his eyes. He couldn’t be bothered with this right now.

“Well, actually,” Mr Alonso continued, immune to the student’s complaints, “you get to pick but only at random. We have a bowl here with all the room numbers. Pick one out and then go up to that room. The keys are on the table.” He pointed to a little wooden table, standing helpfully nearby. “There’s one key per room. If the key for your room is there then take it, if not then someone else has already got the same room as you and taken it up.”

“I’m sure there’s easier ways to do this,” Pique grumbled from the side of the crowd where he was leaning against the wall.

Mr Alonso gave him a tired look. “If we pick names you’ll all just complain about it and none of us can be bothered with hearing it. This way you go straight upstairs without knowing who you’re rooming with and we don’t have to hear you complain.”

Pique raised his eyebrows for a second but had already looked away, losing interest.

“Ok, line up,” said the teacher, picking up the bowl, “And take a number.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There were four students and two bunk beds in each room. Silva didn’t think the odds of getting at least one person he knew would be so bad. After all, there were a few people he wasn’t close with that he would still be able to share with and not feel like a complete outsider.

His bag felt heavy as he lumbered up the stairs with it. Alexis had waited for him to check if they were sharing (they weren’t) but Silva insisted he should just go and unpack and that he would be ok. He loved Alexis taking care of him but really he just needed to rest.

There was no one outside the door when he reached it, checking the piece of paper in his hand with the dull shine of the numbers on the door. Taking a deep breath he pushed it open and froze.

“Seriously?” said Ramos, swinging his legs over the rail of the top bunk .

Silva ducked his head and shuffled past. Ramos had taken the bed nearest the door so he made his way across the room, feeling the other boy’s eyes on him the whole way.

“I guess it was too much to hope we’d get everyone we wanted,” Cristiano piped up from under Ramos’s bunk. He was lying on his front, propped up on his elbows.

Silva tugged his sleeves over his hands, not sure what to do. He wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep but he couldn’t really do that with the other boys across the room. He didn’t trust them one little bit. With fingers crossed that someone he knew would be their last room mate, he began to unpack his bags.

A few moments passed before the door opened again.

Silva felt a wave of relief run over him when he turned to see his boyfriend enter.

“Villa!” Ramos grinned.

The boy in question looked up as he heard his name called and smiled back.

“Hey, you have to sleep with Silvi,” Cristiano told him, crawling along the bed and ducking his head out where Villa could see him.

The Asturian’s face paled for a second, eyes widening. “Huh?”

“You have to sleep in his bunk,” Cristiano pointed. “It’s the only one left.”

“Least you get the top bunk,” said Sergio, reaching down to swipe at his friend’s hair. “Bottom bunk’s for losers.”

“Hey!” Cristiano pouted before leaning out of the bed again and tilting his head back to look up. He winked. “You don’t always think being on top is best.”

Sergio’s look was non too impressed but he soon smiled and used his pillow to try and hit a quickly retreating Cristiano.

Villa winked at Silva as he passed him, giving a little smile. Silva returned it with a look of relief. He couldn’t have asked for anyone better as his final room mate. At least, he was pretty sure that he couldn’t have.

Villa glanced over his shoulder before climbing up the ladder to his bunk and spotted Cristiano watching them. Was it his imagination or were his eyes narrowed just a little? And did he really look away when he spotted Villa looking at him? He shook his head. He was so tired he was probably just seeing things.

He unpacked in silence, hearing Silva doing the same quietly beneath him. He really hoped the others wouldn’t make the rooming arrangements too difficult. At least Pique wasn’t with them. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Ramos suddenly laughed.

“Hey, I wonder who Pique’s with. Do you think he got stuck with all of Silvi’s friends?”

“Oh man.” Cristiano covered his face and laughed into his hands. “I’d pay to see that. He’d go crazy.”

“Hey,” said Villa, catching everyone’s attention as he hopped down from his bed. “I’m hungry. I’m going to get some food.”

“Good plan.” Ramos threw the magazine he had been flipping through to the side and made his way down the ladder from his bed. With a groan and a stretch, Cristiano made it clear he would be coming with them.

Villa hovered purposely by his bed until the others had disappeared ut the door before quickly turning to Silva.

“Are you coming?”

“I-I might just stay here,” he said quietly.

Villa’s head tilted patiently to the side. “You’re sick. You need food, it’ll make you feel better.”

Silva shifted nervously. “I guess…”

“Come on.” Villa reached out gently for his hand and led him over to the door. “We’ll get something and then I’ll make and excuse and we’ll find somewhere quiet ok?”

Silva smiled gratefully, a familiar blush colouring his cheeks as he nodded.

There hands fell apart as they entered the corridor and Cristiano looked up at them.

“What took you so long?” he asked, with just a hint of suspicion.

“Forgot something,” Villa shrugged. Quickly he moved away from Silva to catch up with his friends. Of course, as soon as they weren’t looking he turned to wink over his shoulder and after he had collected up some food he lied about going to find Pique. As soon as Silva saw him leave the room he scampered after him, finding him waiting in the corridor and the snuck away to a secluded room before any of their friends could find them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part: Villa is very horny, Silva gets very sick and Gerard Pique and Co continue torturing poor little Silvi because they're just mean like that.  
> Enjoy!

There was a heat building below Silva’s waist that almost made him feel sick, or maybe that was just because it was hard to breath between his cold and the way his heart was beginning to race.

“Villa,” he whispered, from under the other boy.

But Villa ignored him, groaning against his neck and trying to get between his legs.

They were on the floor, the remnants of their food somewhere beside them and their hips grinding desperately.

A little whimper slipped out of the smaller boy as he pressed his hands flat on his partner’s shoulders. Villa still wasn’t paying attention. He was too excited by being able to grope at any part of the clothed body beneath him and the feeling of having Silva at his mercy. His mouth found it’s way back up, biting at the boy’s full bottom lip and taking advantage of the following gasp to delve into his mouth.

With an unhappy moan, Silva turned his head to the side and pushed Villa away with what strength he had. The boy reached for him in confusion as he scrambled out from under his body, legs pulled up in front of himself.

“Villa, stop,” he whimpered.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Villa moved forward on his knees, leaning in to find Silva’s unwilling mouth again.

“I don’t want to,” said Silva very quietly, feeling a little ashamed.

“Why not?” Villa’s head ducked back and forth, trying to catch the other boy’s eyes. “It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Silva sniffed loudly and carefully tried to get up.

Villa followed him up, holding his arms gently to stop him from leaving. “Come on,” he cajoled. “We won’t go all the way. Promise.”

Silva shook his head and tried to disentangle his arms from Villa’s grip.

Sighing in frustration, Villa tried again. “Baby, what‘s the matter? You haven’t let me do anything since you blew me.”

Silva kept quiet. He was fully aware of what they had and hadn’t done.

“Are you still mad at me about the others taking your money?” He lifted his hand, tucking Silva’s hair behind his ear. “Because there’s nothing I can do about that now and I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

“It’s not that.” Silva shook his head again. “I’m just not ready.”

Villa took a breath, trying to stay calm. “I know you’re not. I’m not trying to push you Silva but it’s pretty hard keeping my hands off you.”

“I’m sorry,” the youngest boy sighed. He knew Villa was getting impatient with his hesitation and inexperience.

“I thought you’d be fine with this. You didn’t seem so worried about blowing me.”

“That just happened,” said Silva, “And it wasn’t exactly how I pictured it going my first time.”

“Oh, baby.” Villa’s hand curled into the back of Silva’s hair, pulling him closer and letting him rest his head against his shoulder. “I didn’t know it bothered you that much. I just can’t help it and we were alone so I thought…”

He left the sentence hanging and felt Silva sigh heavily against him.

“You don’t have to be in such a rush for everything to happen,” said Silva quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair, Villa closed his eyes. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll slow things down.”

With a blush, Silva turned his face so Villa could see it and locked his eyes onto a non-descript spot on the boy’s t-shirt. “You don’t have, you know…” He shrugged shyly. “… You don’t have to stop or anything just, we don’t have to every time we’re alone.”

He pulled back, glancing up at Villa and sucking his bottom lip, completely unaware of how it made the other boy feel.

Villa grinned and pulled him close again, kissing that wonderfully teasing mouth. “Noted,” he said, with a wink. “So do you want to go back to our room or should we stay here a little longer?”

His cheeks burning (although mostly from his cold) Silva reached up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. He answered with a grin.

“Here please.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was cold the next day, even more so for the exhausted Silva. The others had tried to look after him as best they could, for which he was a bit embarrassed, but the teachers had insisted he go out into the cold with the rest of the class and start filling in their work sheets on river depth and other boring geographical nonsense.

He hadn’t slept well the night before, through a combination of his cold and his two room mates. Having Villa on the upper bunk had afforded him a certain sense of comfort but he still fond himself tense for what the others may try to do. Luckily they had been as tired as everyone else the night before and had fallen asleep within a few minutes of lying down.

Silva yawned as the cold, almost Winter air whipped his hair and cut across his skin. He had been inside, finally getting something to eat with his friends, but by the time he had finished he cheeks were burning again and his forehead had felt far too warm. Not wanting the others (though mostly Alexis) to fuss, he had made an excuse and snuck outside to cool down.

His skin was still burning but as the sky darkened he began to feel it cool. Wrapping his arms around his own body he walked away from the wall of the hostel. They were staying in quite a nice little rural area. A little local town wasn’t far away but the hostel itself seemed quite secluded.

Still wandering forward, not feeling as dizzy as he had indoors, Silva found himself at the edge of a large pond (or maybe a small lake). It drifted off into reed beds that covered it’s far side so he wasn’t quite sure where it stopped but it looked deep. He stood near the edge, clearly man made (or man altered) and looked down into the murky depths. The bottom was just visible.

With a lazy motion he kicked a pebble away from the paved edge and into the water. A few long moments passed in which he stared blankly out over the rippling surface before turning around. He hadn’t even taken one step when he heard someone calling to him.

“Hey Silvi,” Pique grinned, having somehow crept up on him. “You all alone again? Don’t your friends like you anymore?”

Silva sighed, his body sagging under the weight of his exhaustion. “Leave me alone.”

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Pique’s heavy arm fell over his shoulders, turning him back to the water again. “I just came to check you’re ok.”

“No you didn’t.” Silva heard his voice come out sounding very tired. He really wanted to go and lie down, maybe talk to Villa for a little while if he could.

“Hey,” a cheery voice greeted them. “What you up to?”

Pique turned to smile at Ronaldo and Ramos but Silva only barely lifted his head to see if Villa was with them and dropped it again in disappointment when he saw he wasn’t.

“We’re having some quality time,” Pique grinned, squeezing Silva’s shoulders tightly enough to make him grimace. “We’re Guaje?”

Silva blinked. They must have been talking about Villa but he had never heard that nickname before. He didn’t even know what it meant.

Ramos shrugged. “Went to get something form our room or something like that. He said he’d be out in a minute.”

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth thoughtfully, Silva tried to find a way to escape. If he could meet Villa before he came outside then they could spend some time together. He gasped when Pique’s arm gave him a rough shake.

“I said, what were you doing out here?” he repeated, Silva obviously not hearing the first time.

“Nothing,” the boy whispered. A little flush of relief ran through him when Pique’s arm fell away. Maybe he was getting bored already.

Ramos stepped forward then, a false pout on his lips. “Aren’t you going to be nice? We’re roomies now. You should be nice to us.”

Silva wondered if his throat was dry because of his cold or because he was nervous. Probably both.

“Hey!”

He jumped at Sergio’s sharp tone, making Pique snort with laughter.

“Don’t you feel lucky Silva?” Pique asked, taking his place at the head of the teasing again. “Taking my place in the orgy?”

Silva’s face paled and he looked up. “W-what?”

Either side of Pique stood the other two boys, Ramos laughing to himself and Ronaldo shaking his head with his eyes closed, almost like he couldn’t believe what that crazy Pique was getting up to this time.

“You know my rooms not far from yours,” Pique continued. “If I hear noises in the night I’ll know you’re having a good time.”

Silva’s mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. Had Villa told them what was going on? Were they planning something?

Pique took a step forward, backing Silva up to the pond-edge. “You know if I was there,” he said, hands in pockets as he leant down to make eye contact, “I’d be showing them a really good time. You think you can take my place?”

To their side Sergio laughed, clearly enjoying the game. Cristiano still hadn’t said a word.

Silva ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, trying to force his way past. Of course it didn’t work against the much taller Pique.

“Leave me alone,” he quietly insisted. The last thing he wanted to think about was what Villa got up to with his friends. He hadn’t even realised they had that kind of relationship but Pique was making things very clear and in his current state Silva just didn’t want to hear it.

He felt himself pushed back, wobbling on the edge of the water before righting himself.

“We’re not done with you yet. I have to give you some pointers.”

Silva glanced past Pique, hoping that someone would see what was going on and just then he spotted Villa crossing the grass, head down against the wind. Suddenly he felt a rush of something between panic and anger. He didn’t want Villa to see him like that again, he didn’t want to hear about them all having sex, he didn’t want to be getting bullied and he didn’t want to be sick.

“Fuck off!” he heard himself say, louder and stronger than before. Villa looked up as he heard the words, increasing his pace.

Pique’s mouth fell open just a little and three sets of surprised eyes locked on Silva. But he wasn’t done just yet.

He glared up at the ringleader. “I don’t need to know what you do with your diseased cock so leave me alone.”

Sergio let out another short burst of laughter, quickly trying to hold back his smile.

“That was pretty good,” he whispered, directing the words to Cristiano who was still staring.

Pique’s face suddenly darkened as the words set in.

“You little shit!” he growled stepping forward.

And before Silva knew what was happening two large hands had pushed hard against him and he was falling backwards, hitting the freezing water with a loud splash and feeling the air painfully ripped from his lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you were all waiting for somebody to get caught...
> 
> Let me know what you think the reaction will be like

Icy water bit into Villa’s arm as it plunged beneath the surface, groping wildly for the dark shape of Silva’s body. He could barely feel it when the boy’s arm came into contact with his hand and he got a decent grip.

Silva’s feet scrabbled on the lakebed as he tried to stand. The shock of the cold had stopped him moving completely, the breath in his lungs all but punched out of him, but after a second or so he had willed his limbs to move. His arms reached up for the bank, not far above him. If he had been a little taller his head would have broken the surface easily.

Forcing his cold, stunned fingers to close, Villa pulled Silva up until his coughing, spluttering face emerged from the water. He leant precariously forward to get both hands on him and pull him out onto the lake edge, knees sore from leaning on the rock. He wondered for a second if Pique would push him in too for helping but the other boy hadn’t moved. All he had done was stumbled a little and made a grunt of protest when Villa had pushed past him.

As Silva slipped and scrambled on the lake edge, Cristiano knelt down, helping Villa to tug him fully out of the water.

“Are you ok?” Villa asked. He tried to catch Silva’s eye but the boy refused to open then. His skin was pink from the bite of the cold and his face was tense. Just because he was out of the cold water didn’t mean he couldn’t still feel it. Loudly, his teeth began to chatter.

“What the fuck were you doing!?” Villa exclaimed as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet.

Pique gaped. “He was being a jerk. I didn’t plan it.”

Unzipping his coat and wrapping it tightly around Silva’s still quaking body, Villa didn’t even look at his friend.

“Sometimes you take things way too far Pique. You can’t just push people into the water cause they stand up to you.”

“Villa…” Pique’s tone was a mix of anger and shock but Villa wasn’t listening. He had already turned away, one arm around Silva who was leaning heavily against him, and started on his way back to the hostel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was hard work getting Silva up the stairs and into their room. His body still seemed numb from the cold and he had started to cough quite badly.

As soon as he tried to sit on his bed, Villa caught him and held him up.

“Not yet, sweetie.”

Silva turned his puppy eyes on the older boy but Villa didn’t give in.

“We need to get you warmer first. Then you can rest.”

The Canarian was too cold and tired to argue so he simply let Villa strip most of the cold clothes off him and watched almost through a haze as Villa rushed about, getting something warmer for him to put on and a few towels.

“Come on,” said Villa, taking one of his shaking hands and leading him over to the communal showers. They weren’t really as communal as the boys had feared, they were just a series of shower cubicles all grouped together. Villa picked the one nearest the door and bundled Silva into it.

By the time the shower had heated up it was clear the younger boy was having trouble standing up. His legs were aching and his knees had begun to buckle. Villa caught him just before he slid to the ground and started to strip off his clothes.

“It’s cold,” Silva managed to say, between all his shivers.

“I know, sweetie.” Villa kissed his cold hair. “It’ll be warm soon.”

He moved his hands down, peeling Silva’s pants off and socks off (his shoes already removed in the bedroom) before reaching for his underwear.

Silva squeaked in protest. “Y-you can’t…”

Putting on his serious face, Villa pulled down the underwear and started to strip off his own clothes. “You need to get warm,” he insisted, “And you can barely stand up on your own.”

Silva would have argued but he could already feel his legs start to shake under his own weight again.

He stumbled into the shower with Villa’s assistance, not even caring that he and his boyfriend were completely naked together for the first time. When the hot water hit his body he hissed, somehow feeling painfully hot and cold at the same time.

Villa hushed his whimpering with soothing words and one hand rubbing the life back into his numb skin. Silva wanted to answer back, to say Thank you for helping him and to tell him how grateful he was but he couldn’t force his mouth open to speak. He was almost asleep on Villa’s shoulder when the shower stopped.

Shivering at the return of the cold, Silva at least felt better about the fact he could pretty much feel his toes and fingers again.

Villa rubbed the towel over his body roughly, getting him as dry and warm as he could before helping him into his clothes.

“Can I go to bed now?” Silva asked quietly. At some point all of his muscles and bones had started to ache and he was just becoming aware of it.

Villa shot him a warm smile as he pulled his own clothes back on and led him out of the shower. “Bed it is.”

Silva snuggled into Villa’s body, still trembling as soon as they were both wrapped up under the blankets. The Asturian had insisted that body heat would warm him up quicker than anything and, whilst it was true, mostly Villa just hadn’t wanted to let go.

“I’m so sorry about what Pique did,” Villa whispered into Silva’s hair. “If I had been there…”

“It’s ok,” Silva sniffed back. “It’s not your fault. It was his fault. He‘s a jerk.”

Running his hands over Silva’s back, Villa tried not to let him get too worked up again. “I know. He takes things too far sometimes.”

Silva nuzzled his cold face into Villa’s chest, searching out his warmth. “I can’t believe Cesc ever used to be friends with him.”

Villa’s fingers worked their way into the boy’s thick, damp hair, tucking it behind his ear as he nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but pull him closer, squeezing him tightly and pressing his face against the slowly warming skin of his neck.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated. “I love you so much. I won’t let him touch you.”

With a loud sniff Silva looked up at him but he was too tired to really focus on the face in front of him. “I love you too,” he mumbled, mouth hardly moving as the words slipped out.

Scooping him up in his arms, Villa pressed his mouth to Silva’s still cold lips and kissed him gently. With a mumble, the boy snuggled closer, letting Villa press hard, warm kisses over his face and neck. They lay like that for a long moment, needing more than just each other’s warmth.

“Well,” Cristiano’s voice suddenly broke through their peaceful moment. “What do we have here?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano caught them!   
> Oh no!

Villa all but leapt off Silva, though his arm was still trapped under his body, and stared up at his friend. His mouth had opened but no sound came out. He was too busy feeling like his stomach has dropped through the floor. Under the covers he felt Silva’s hand tighten on his shirt.  
Cristiano raised his eyebrows at them casually, watching as they exchanged a panicked glance before looking back at him.

“C-Cris…” Villa couldn’t get anything more out so Ronaldo decided he better move things along himself.

Leaning down so they could see him more clearly on the bottom bunk he directed his words toward Villa. “Can we talk for a second?”

Feeling a very dry sensation in his throat, Villa clumsily pulled himself out from under the covers, shooting Silva a quick, worried look as he followed Cristiano to the far side of the room. The Canarian huddled in the bed where he had been left, unable to hear what the other boys were whispering about.

“What’s going on?” Cristiano asked, arms folded and back to the boy in the bed. Villa’s eyes darted back and forth from his friend to the floor to his boyfriend.

“I saw you with him after we took his money.”

“What?” Villa gasped, finally looking up. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

The other boy just shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what was going on. You might have just been acting nice so he would sleep with you. I didn’t know if it was a game or if you were serious.”

Villa’s mouth formed a thin line, lips pressed together, stopping himself from speaking again.

“How long has this been going on?”

The Asturian attempted a casual shrug. “Six…seven weeks.” He bit his lip when Ronaldo sighed, unfolding his arms and letting his hands rest on his hips.

“And you love him?”

“You heard that?” Villa hunched himself up, trying to look small. Maybe Ronaldo would take pity on him and not tell the others.

“I heard,” Cristiano confirmed. “Guess that answers my question because you’d be a real bastard if you told someone you loved them just so you could have sex.”

Looking up again, Villa was almost certain he saw a certain amount of anger in his friend’s expression and he shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. Not to anyone.”

“Good.”

The two boys lapsed into silence, Villa’s eyes roving over Cristiano, waiting for him to say something, the other boy’s lips pursed into a pout as his mind drifted.

“Are you going to tell the others?” Villa eventually asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Cristiano offered only a murmur by way of reply, making his friend wait another few seconds before he said any more.

“I don’t know. They’ll find out anyway…”

Villa felt his face fall and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He wasn’t above begging.

“Please? Pique won’t understand and Ramos can be pretty unpredictable too. We‘re not ready for people to know yet.”

Cristiano glanced back at the shivering boy in the bed and softened.

“I guess that makes sense.” He turned back to Villa. “Does anyone else know?”

The Asturian shook his head. “They wouldn’t understand.”

Cristiano nodded, scuffing his foot on the dismal, dirty carpet. “You know, if you don’t want people finding out about you two then maybe you shouldn’t make out without locking the door first.”

He lifted his head with a barely contained smirk, pushing Villa’s shoulder playfully.

Villa grinned in relief, even blushing a little.

“He’s freezing. I was just trying to keep him warm.”

“Yeah, sure.” With a little eye roll, Cristiano produced the door key from his pocket and held it up. “I’m going to lock the door ok? So you can snuggle all you want.”

“What about Sergio?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” he grinned, turning the key in the lock already beginning to remove his outer layer of clothing. “He and Pique stole the key to one of the empty rooms so they’re going to be spending the night in there.”

From the bed, Silva frowned. Maybe all those things Pique had been saying by the lake had been true. He shuffled down under the covers so that his head was barely visible, hoping Villa would come back soon.

“Thanks for keeping quiet,” Villa smiled at his friend, already shuffling back over to his boyfriend’s bed.

Cristiano shrugged. “No problem. I mean, I guess I understand it. He’s sort of cute, I just like my men taller that’s all.”

Villa tipped his head to the side, giving the other boy an unimpressed look which Cristiano countered by ruffling his hair.

Grumbling all the way back to the bed, Villa crawled under the covers, clambering over Silva’s frozen body to act as a buffer between him and the cold wall. The younger boy wriggled up against him so that it almost tickled.

“Wow, he’s really cold.” Cristiano’s brow was furrowed as he watched the two boys, Silva’s teeth chattering as he searched out Villa’s warmth.

“He got thrown in a lake,” said Villa, tone more angry than before. “What do you expect?”

Cristiano watched them a moment longer before heaving a tired sigh and toeing his shoes off. Glancing up, Villa was just in time to see him lift the bed covers and press in close behind Silva (who understandably jumped at the sudden contact).

Villa gaped but the other boy cut him off before he could say anything.

“Two bodies will keep him warmer than one.”

The Asturian’s mouth remained open for another second as his friend made himself comfortable in the narrow bed, before finally managing to speak again. “Thank you.”

Cristiano had already closed his eyes, long arms wrapping almost completely around both David’s bodies. “No problem. And Silva?”

The boy in question glanced over his shoulder.

“Sorry about the pond thing, and the money. Sometimes Pique get carried away and well, it’s hard to stop him. Sometimes it’s best not to try…”

He tailed off, knowing what he had said wasn’t really a good excuse but feeling bad all the same.

Silva turned his face back into Villa’s chest, finally feeling a little warmer than before with two bodies wrapped around him.

“S’ok,” he muttered, relaxing a little in his cocoon of warmth. He was beginning to feel sleepy again.

Villa looked down at him fondly before shooting Cristiano a thankful smile.

The other boy just shrugged and yawned, resting his face against the back of Silva’s head.

“Now go to sleep,” he muttered. “I’m exhausted.”


	14. Chapter 14A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sidestory to When We Were Young. Ii added it in to establish some of Cristiano's past because people had asked for it on LJ. Enjoy!

PART 14 A

Cristiano’s bed was cold when he crawled back into it, curling into a ball and instantly missing the heat of the other two boys in the far bed. He could have snuggled into them again after his very necessary trip to the bathroom but it seemed wrong. The night before he had been trying to help Silva but when he woke up, early morning light filtering through the threadbare curtains, the boy had stopped shivering and he felt like he was intruding.

A little snuffling noise emerged from the other bed and he looked up. Whatever had made one of the Davids move had already been forgotten and they looked fast asleep again. He watched them with a frown. The way Silva pressed into Villa’s body was familiar but seemed like such a long time ago for him. And the way Villa was always aware of the younger boy made Cristiano ache now that he had noticed it, right in the pit of his stomach.

With a little sigh, one that barely made a sound, he let his eyes drift unseeingly to the carpet and in the safety of the silent room he let his mind wander back to a different time and a different place, when he had felt like a different person.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sun had set half and hour before but the heat was still oppressive when Cristiano all but skipped out of the door. There was a bounce in his step as he checked his wallet for money. He was fairly certain his date would try to pay, he was much older after all, but he felt better to have some money on him, just in case.

“Hey,” a cheery voice greeted him as he passed by the wall outside his parent’s holiday villa.

With a jump, Cristiano put his hand over is speeding heart. “Holy crap, you almost gave me a heart attack,” he gasped, already starting to smile.

Grinning back, his date stepped out of the shadows, placing two fingers under Cristiano’s chin and guiding his face forward until their mouths met. Cristiano felt his legs almost shake with nerves but he smiled anyway. He had been lucky to get this date in the first place. After all, he was only sixteen and for all of his surety when he strolled over and sat down by the man at the communal pool two days earlier, he had never thought things would work out.

“Come on,” said the man, reaching down for his hand and beginning to lead him down the street. “We’re going to my friend’s bar. That ok?”

Cristiano nodded dumbly, suddenly knowing how the shy kids at school felt, and followed along. He didn’t really care where they were going. He was still reeling from the fact that as soon as he had sat down by that pool, the older man had slid his hand over to Cristiano’s smooth, tanned knee and began flirting with him. It was better than anything he could have hoped for. He was even more astounded by the fact that the flirting had turned into an actual date.

At the bar they holed up in a cushioned corner, sipping beers and making conversation. The bartender, clearly a friend of his date, looked over a few times, winking and raising his eyebrows. Secretly Cristiano was quite proud when, after one gesture form the barman, he felt a strong arm fall across his shoulders and pull him closer. He snuggled closer, closer than was entirely comfortable, and made it clear who he was with and what they were doing there. He received a kiss for his troubles and the kind of look that made his heart almost stop.

“Deco,” he whispered, catching the man’s attention.

He raised his eyebrows when nothing else emerged from the boy’s mouth and just as he was about to speak, Cristiano lifted his head, planting a little kiss on lips. Before he could pull back, Deco had caught his head and held him gently in place, giving his mouth a thorough exploration.

When he pulled back he licked his bottom lip and gave a little groan. It was the kind of sound that let his partner know he was only just holding himself back from grabbing the boy in front of him and fucking him over the table, right there in front of everyone. Cristiano felt that rush of thrilling pride again, that he had somehow made this twenty-four year old man want him.

“Want to go back to mine?” Deco asked, gentle fingers curving around the delicate shell of the boy’s ear. He knew what that question really meant and he knew he should say no, play hard to get, but the words were slipping out before he knew what he was saying, far too eager to please his new friend.

“Ok,” he nodded and he was on his feet before anything had registered in his brain. They even got a taxi to shorten the ten minute walk back to Deco’s villa.

He was staying with friends (one, Cristiano would later find out, being the guy who didn’t just work in but owned the bar) in a villa not that far from where Cristiano was spending his summer holiday. They had both come to the same place on the Portuguese coast for the past few years, always staying in the villas they owned, but neither could remember seeing the other around before. Maybe it was just as well since Cristiano didn’t want Deco to remember him as some little kid.

Before the front door even shut Cristiano was being pressed up against the wall and having his neck assaulted. One leg arched up and wrapped around the back of Deco’s on instinct and Cristiano heard loud gasps fill the room, not realising at first that they were his own. He would have argued, said things were going to fast and he wasn’t ready, but his nervous system had melted and it was all he could do to cling to the other man.

They somehow stumbled into Deco’s bedroom where the teen was unceremoniously deposited on the bed, heart racing in a panic as his clothes quickly disappeared. It almost felt like his mind was a few beats behind what was happening and before he knew it, Deco’s heavy weight was flattening him to the bed.

He had somehow assumed that his first time would be more detailed than it seemed to be becoming. He had imagined feeling every little touch, every breath over his skin, every curl of his toes, but instead his body was just one big burning sensation.

“Deco, wait,” he whined, placing his hands on the man’s body before pulling them away because it just felt too intimate. “I’m not… I-I’ve never…”

The man didn’t even pause as his hands fondled at Cristiano’s warm skin. “You have no idea how hot that is,” he grinned.

The boy swallowed, eyes roving around the room because he couldn’t quite look at the man on top of him. “Really?”

Deco’s mouth found his, delving his tongue between surprised lips and arching his head back until he moaned. “Don’t worry baby,” he panted, “I’ll be gentle.”

Cristiano kept stuttering, for the first time in his life lost for words. He only just managed to pull himself into a slightly more sitting position when Deco tried to shuffled between his legs.

“I’m not sure,” Cristiano panted, wondering how embarrassing his clearly red face was. “I just don’t really know you and I don’t want this to be a one off…”

With a little laugh Deco moved forward on his knees, cupping Cristiano’s face and kissing him.

“You like me that much?”

Cristiano nodded, knowing there was no point in denying it now. Besides, he was a usually honest person.

“I like you too,” Deco assured him. “And we’ve only got the next two months before we have to go back home. We don’t really have the time to wait, do we?”

The boy deliberated. On one hand, he really didn’t want his night with Deco to be a one off, not when he had spent the first four days of his holiday fantasizing about him and building up the courage to even sit near him. He also wanted to catch up with Pique and Ramos. Being the last of his friends to discover the wonders of sex was starting to make him feel a little left out.

He shivered when Deco’s hand ran slowly up his thigh and he found himself on the end of another look, one that said this time he really would fuck him over a table.

“I j-just need to know this won’t be a one off,” he whimpered, feeling pathetic and knowing Deco was going to laugh at him and kick him out for being frigid.

“I promise,” said Deco, flashing him the kind of smile that stopped his brain in it’s tracks. “I really like you Cris. I don’t do this with every guy that comes along you know.”

Softly he pushed the teen back onto the soft pillows of the bed, their bodies fitting together gently. Cristiano’s mouth opened and closed reflexively, wanting to ask questions his mind hadn’t yet thought of.

“To tell the truth, it’s been a while.”

“Really?”

Deco nodded. “There just hasn’t been anyone I’ve felt this way about in so long.”

Cristiano’s face softened and one hand reached up to stroke at the man’s cheek.

“You’re not like anyone I’ve met in so long,” Deco whispered, mouth running softly over his new soon-to-be lover’s. “You must be special,” he reasoned out loud, “to have me liking you so much when you’re only sixteen. I wouldn’t usually pay attention, even if you do have a hot little body.”

Eyes widening in surprise, because he had never been aware he had a body that was anything more than skinny and increasingly tall, Cristiano gave something like a giggle.

“Come on,” Deco whispered, turning his attention back to the boy’s neck again. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“You’ll still be here in the morning?” Cristiano half grinned, not sure if he was joking or not.

With a laugh Deco kissed him roughly. “You’re in my bed remember? Where else would I be.”

Cristiano blushed again, a little smile on his mouth has he nodded. By the morning he wouldn’t be a virgin anymore. He would be able to tell his friends about the amazing holiday romance he had with someone eight years older than him. It was perfect, romantic, like something out of a movie.

He gasped and shivered when the man sucked his way along his collarbone, grinding their hips together. So long as he didn’t think about things too carefully and just enjoyed the moment then it really wasn’t too scary at all.

The two bodies pressed together on the bed, rocking back and forth until the only noise was their heavy breathing. Cristiano would have been fine doing just that but obviously Deco knew that things could be much better.

Tracing one finger along Cristiano’s cheekbone Deco purred down at him, “I’m going to fuck you so good,” and before Cristiano could even register the words that same finger was pressing to his lips.

“Suck,” Deco ordered and his finger was accepted into the mouth in a heartbeat.

Cristiano did as he was told, tongue lapping at the intruding finger and running along it until he gave a little moan.

Deco laughed, pushing another finger in to join it. “I said ‘suck,’ not give it a blowjob.”

Casting his eyes down, Cristiano opened his mouth to let the two fingers out, a trail of saliva coming with them. He took a deep breath as he felt the cold digits press at his entrance.

“Oh!” he squeaked as one was forced in hard. With a grunt and a wriggle he found the sharp pain lessen although Deco wasn’t willing to wait for him to adjust, forcing the finger in down to the knuckle in one go.

Cristiano arched and growled, screwing his eyes shut. He didn’t see the way his lover smiled down at his grimace. After a few moments the pain eased away and he could feel himself on the brink of something good. He even managed to start rocking his hips a little, finding a more comfortable position.

Without warning, the second finger pushed in with the first, making the teen yelp in pain and surprise.

“It’s ok,” said Deco, sounding unconcerned. “You’re doing great.”

With more groans, deep in his throat, Cristiano slowly began to adjust again. It took longer than the first time and he wasn’t quite there when Deco began scissoring. With a long growl he pushed down on the intruding fingers, forcing himself past the pain until he found that feeling, like it was almost good.

He sighed a little when the two probing fingers suddenly pulled out and he used the momentary refrain to steady his breathing. He didn’t even glance down at Deco’s cock, not wanting to know how big it was, when the man reached across to the bedside table. With relief Cristiano noticed that he was pulling out some lubricant and a pack of condoms.

“Turn over,” Deco ordered, twisting the cap off the lubricant.

Cristiano pulled himself up on his elbows, mouth rapidly opening and closing.

Deco didn’t even notice, just slapped his hip and repeated, “Over.”

With a deep breath the boy did as he was told, trying to close his eyes and relax. He knew it would hurt less if he did.

The two familiar fingers probed into his first, now coated in lube and forcing themselves in and out roughly, giving a little twist each time. It didn’t feel as painful as the last time.

With no more warning than a grunt as he positioned himself, Deco pushed in. Hissing and pulling away, Cristiano tensed.

“Stay still,” Deco panted, the hunger in his voice clear as he gripped the boy’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh and pulled him back into place.

It was with great effort that Cristiano managed to stay still, almost holding his breath and giving a long inward moan, as Deco pushed into him. They both paused, Cristiano trying to remember how to breath and Deco having to brace himself against the tightness of the boy’s virgin muscles.

Trying not to lose the small advance he’d made, Deco scooped his hands under the boy’s hips and pulled them up so he was on his knees, head still face down in the pillows, and he could kneel behind him.

Cristiano made a sound like he had never heard before when Deco pushed forward again, holding his hips in place so he couldn’t get away. With impatient little thrusts he gradually moved himself in, ignoring each yelp or half-scream his lover let out until he was almost fully in.

Biting into the pillow, Cristiano was overwhelmed by how full he felt, how Deco burnt inside him. He wanted to stay still but the man behind him was thrusting hard, groaning and telling him how wonderfully tight he was, forcing his hips involuntarily back and forth with his strong hands.

Cristiano made a long, sobbing sound that found itself muffled by the pillow. His hands gripped into the bed covers, trying to steady himself to no avail and he tensed his legs so much that they would hurt for the next three days. His legs were bent at the knee, letting him rock back and forth more easily, feet in the air and toes tightly curled. Even that did little to ease the throbbing sting of pain that came with every thrust.

Deco suddenly arched over his back, moulding his body to the more fragile one beneath him and growling into his neck. A few seconds later the sound turned into more of a pant and he pulled out, slumping sideways and pulling the Cristiano’s tender body with him.

Five full minutes passed before either did anything but breath heavily. Deco was the first to move, stripping off his condom and throwing it in the vague direction of he bin.

Licking his lips nervously (and really trying not to think of what he had just done) Cristiano gave a shaky look over his shoulder. Deco was aiming a sleepy smile in his direction.

“You did good kid.”

“Yeah?” Cristiano rolled over, sucking in a squeak as pain lanced through him at the movement. Carefully he settled his body on the bed, shuffling into Deco’s warm arms.

“Yeah. Don’t worry,” Deco yawned, eyes already closed, “It won’t hurt so bad next time. It’s always like that. Hardly anyone cums the first time.”

He muffled another yawn, one arm lazily falling over the boy’s waist.

Cristiano blinked up, feeling cold despite the summer heat. He pressed closer, trying to make a cocoon out of his lover’s body but not quite succeeding. After a few minutes his eyelids drooped heavily and he finally succumbed to the exhaustion his body had gone through that night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter titles are now a little knocked out of line because of Chapter 14A but that's just how things go.  
> Chapter 16 will be the last one by the way  
> ......
> 
> ......
> 
> ... of this season!!!

It was warm in Silva’s bed, provided he didn’t move even an inch to where the sheets grew cold. He had been in there all day, barring bathroom breaks of course and now that his head was starting to clear a little he was beginning to get bored.

The teachers had agreed he was too sick to go and measure water levels in the river (or whatever it was they had planned) and let him stay in bed. Villa had offered to stay with him but Mr Alonso only saw it as an attempt to get out of work and made Bojan, who was more responsible and was up to date enough on his work that he could afford to miss a day, to stay instead.

Silva had enjoyed the time with his new friend but had still fallen asleep intermittently through the day and after managing to eat something substantial he had started to miss Villa. After all, Bojan couldn’t snuggle up in bed with him in quite the same way.

Eventually the room emptied of room mates and well meaning friends who insisted on checking up on him after their day by the river and the only people left were he and Villa.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Silva sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow which had become very flat over the past few hours.

“You don’t like your friends now?” Villa grinned, crawling up the bed to lie down with him.

“Of course I like them, I just wanted to rest that’s all.” Silva’s voice still sounded thick and tired from his cold.

With a little sigh, Villa slipped an arm over his waist and let his eyes fall shut. “I talked to Pique today.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I told him he shouldn’t have pushed you. He said he didn’t plan it and it just happened but I don’t think he’s going to give me any trouble about it. He was probably mad last night but he gets over things pretty quick.”

Silva grunted, too tired to really care or even to process the information properly. Turning on his side he snuggled in closer to the other boy.

“David?” he whispered, and Villa knew it was probably a serious question because he had used his first name.

“Yeah baby?”

“Did you mean what you said last night?” a very small voice asked him.

“What I said?” Quickly Villa’s mind tried to run through all the conversations they had had but he couldn’t see anything that he would need to confirm.

“I know you were tired,” the little voice continued, “and I was sick and you were probably just being nice, caught up in the moment or whatever, but I was wondering if you really did mean it or not. It’s cool if you don’t! I mean, we haven’t been together that long and we’ve never really talked about it before and…”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Villa halted him, placing a hand on his arm to catch his attention. “You’re going to need to be a little bit more specific here, sweetie. Did I mean it when I said what?”

Silva swallowed through his dry throat and the sudden lump that had appeared there. Somehow his voice became even quieter.

“When you said you loved me.”

Villa felt a sudden rush go through him; Something that started with a tightening just above his hips and quickly ran up through his stomach and chest, making his cheeks burn until he felt the tips of his ears turn pink.

“I meant it,” he said, though it took a few moments for the words to come out.

Silva nodded against his chest, giving a little sniff. “I meant it too,” he confirmed, trying to keep his voce matter of fact but still not looking up. He felt Villa squeeze his little body tightly but gently and a collection of kisses fell across his head and face until soon they were just lying there, relaxed and comfortable in each other’s arms and once again they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blue eyes, brown hair, pouting pink mouth. Thierry had narrowed down Bojan’s features in his mind to such simple basics. Soft white skin, thin arms that wrapped lovingly around his waist, the most beautiful expression that he couldn’t quite describe beyond it’s calm innocence and a tiny hint of uncertainty. But all these things became so unimportant when he eventually did open the door on his boyfriend and saw all the little things he had forgotten.

He had remembered his height wrong and just how small he felt to hug but he soon found out again. He had forgotten the exact tone of his voice but when it mumbled up at him form where Bojan’s face was buried against his chest he remembered. He had defiantly remembered incorrectly just how good it felt to tip his head back and catch his mouth in a slow, easy kiss.

“I didn’t think you’d come today?” he smiled down at the boy.

“Why not?”

“You just got back this morning. Aren’t you tired?”

Bojan shrugged. He hadn’t really just gotten back. The Geography trip had ended on Monday and he had waited until Wednesday afternoon to tell Thierry he was home from Serbia and turn up at his front door.

“So what shall we do tonight?” Thierry continued, leading him into the apartment by his hand. “We could go out somewhere if you like.”

“Erm,” Bojan mumbled for a minute. “Actually I am kind of tired. Maybe we should just stay in.”

Thierry nodded. He hadn’t been in the mood to share his boy after almost a week apart anyway. Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table he sat down, inviting Bojan to sit on his lap. Their mouths found each other eagerly but Bojan was the first to pull back, eyes focused on his boyfriend’s shirt.

He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the other man for a second before getting up the courage to speak.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he whispered, voice sounding very distant to his own ears.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Thierry looked up sweetly, keeping his eyes soft and tucking some stray hair behind the boy’s ear.

Bojan gaped, trying to find a way to tell Thierry the truth without getting himself kicked out and never spoken to again. His tongue ran over his lips again, faintly tasting the coffee his boyfriend had drank before he arrived.

Suddenly the oven beeped it’s alarm, letting Thierry know his meal was ready and Bojan found himself gently pushed off the comfortable lap and standing nervously, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt.

“Want to share?” Thierry asked, placing the small meal on the table and looking up with a friendly smile.

Bojan swallowed and sat down while Thierry turned away to grab some knives and forks.

“So what did you want to say?” he asked, not turning as he busied himself with pouring their drinks.

Bojan watched him silently, seeing the curve of his muscles beneath his thin shirt, the full carton of the boy’s favourite orange juice he poured out, not even having to ask what he would like anymore. He deserved the truth. He was a good man, not one who should get in trouble for someone else’s lies. But Bojan felt his throat tighten until the words just wouldn’t come out. He wanted to be selfish for one more evening. He wanted to eat and talk and maybe watch a movie. To spend a little time memorising every firm curve and every muscle of the man’s naked body, the way he moaned and sighed at Bojan’s mouth around him, how he arched forward and rocked his hips. He would let himself have all of that for one evening so he could store away every perfect detail to remember in a time when it would no longer hurt to remember them. And then he would be brave and mature and tell him the truth.

“Bojan?”

He looked up at Thierry as the other man sat down.

“What do you want to tell me?”

The boy opened his mouth and then let it fall shut again, trying to change his distracted expression to a smile.

“Nothing,” he said, letting his hand lie on the table between them. “I just wanted to say I missed you too.”

Thierry’s grin was so wide it almost hurt and he had collected up Bojan’s small hand in a second, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a little kiss to it’s warm skin.

“I missed you too baby. I’ll show you how much later.” He aimed a little wink at the boy who ducked his grinning face and blushed. One last perfect day wasn’t too much to ask and he would embrace it with open arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You got all that?” Mr Casillas asked, looking at Bojan who was leaning back against the desk. The room was empty but for them and whilst it had been Bojan who had hung around, waiting to clarify a few things he had missed because of the trip, he had still stopped listening half way through.

He looked up when he realised the teacher had stopped talking.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded. ”Got it.”

Mr Casillas smiled at him, already starting to pack up his bag. He wasn’t hanging around to do marking and he arranged to go out for drinks with some of the other teachers, even if they did have another full school day before the weekend.

Bojan pushed himself off the desk with a little ‘Thanks,’ hearing the door open as he heaved his bag off the floor and onto his shoulder.

“I’ll be there in a second,” the teacher said, still sweeping a collection of unmarked tests into some sort of order.

Bojan turned for the door, yawning a little and scratching the back of his neck. He was still a few steps away when he looked up and felt his stomach fall through the floor.

He completely froze, hand still on the back of his neck and eyes wide in horror. In the doorway, Mr Henry was staring back at him with the same expression.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter of Season 1  
> Enjoy!

“Need anything else, Bojan?” Mr Casillas asked, realising the boy was still standing in the room. His words seemed to break the shocked spell between the boy in question and his partner, each looking away at the same time.

“No,” Bojan said quietly, “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Ducking his head he rushed out of the room, Thierry flattening himself against the door to make way for him. He heard the teacher stammer an apology to his friend about feeling unwell and not being able to go out with him for drinks. Mr Casillas sounded a little surprised but let it go.

Bojan was already on the staircase before he heard the door shut and feet racing after him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had planned to tell him anyway and they had already gone so far they couldn’t take it back. What was a little more after that?

Thierry grabbed his arm at the bottom of the staircase, all but throwing him into an empty corridor. His eyes glanced around frantically to make sure they were alone before he turned his glare on his boyfriend.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, rather un-poetically. “What the hell are you playing at? You’re in high school?”

Bojan’s mouth trembled for a long moment until he found his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you’re sorry? How the fuck is that supposed to help me? I’ve been screwing around with some lying little high school student. A student at my fucking school.”

Thierry was clearly angry but he tried to keep his voice down, hissing and biting out the words.

“I - I tried to tell you. I was going to this weekend.”

“How very convenient. Do you have any idea how serious this is? I mean how fucking old are you anyway?”

Bojan sniffed, looking down at the ground and trying to restrain the hot tears pricking the back of his eyes. “Seventeen. When we met you just assumed I was older and you wouldn’t have talked to me otherwise.”

“With good reason. You’re a kid,” Thierry exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief that he was even having this conversation.  
“It’s only a year,” Bojan whimpered.

“No it’s not,” Thierry hissed, leaning forward and backing Bojan up to the wall. “It’s more than that. You’re a student in my school! No one will believe that I didn’t know your age until now. They’ll all think I tricked you into it. They won’t know that you’re the one who did all the manipulating.”

He turned away, hands rubbing his face in frustration. A groan slipped out as he heard Bojan fighting to get words out past his panicked breathing.

“I didn’t mean it. I just wanted you to treat me like anyone else.”

“How naïve are you?” The teacher asked, swinging back round again, his anger not spent. “This isn’t a game, Bojan. If anyone finds out I could lose my job! My whole career would be for nothing.”

“I’m sorry,” Bojan whimpered, unable to find anything else to say. He was glad of the wall behind him offering some support.

“Sorry doesn’t change anything,” Thierry panicked. “If anyone finds out-”

“They won’t,” Bojan insisted. “I haven’t told anyone. It’s our secret.”

“You better not have. God, I can’t ever believe I thought you were mature. This is the most childish, idiotic…” He trailed off, unable to find more words that fully summed up his outrage at his lover’s lying.

“Please, Titi,” Bojan begged, stepping nervously forward and folding his fingers into the loose fabric of his shirt. “You said you loved me.”

Thierry backed away like he had just suffered an electric shock, knocking Bojan’s hands away.

“Don’t touch me!” He looked around the empty corridor again, making sure no one would see them. “We can’t do this Bojan. It’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” Bojan whispered, sounding genuinely confused. He hadn’t expected his partner to react so badly. Of course it was a shock but he was still Thierry. Kind, understanding Thierry. A few hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

“This is over,” Thierry told him. “It never happened, got it?”

Bojan nodded dumbly. “But you said…”

“No,” the teacher insisted. He was already trying to regain his composure before he made the walk outside to his car. “The person I loved wouldn’t lie about something this serious. They wouldn’t play childish little games and think everything will magically be ok. That’s not how the real world works, Bojan. I could lose everything I ever worked for and for what?”

Bojan felt his bottom lip tremble but he wasn’t even pretending to hold himself together anymore. Loud sobs ripped out of him and the tears were spilling freely now down his face.

Thierry turned away, towards the doors and the boy couldn’t think of a single thing to do to stop him.

“Don’t call me,” the teacher continued, voice laced with authority that Bojan didn’t dare argue with. “And don’t you dare show up at my apartment. It’s over. This never happened. I’m going to go home now and forget all about it and so are you.”

A whimpering sob slipped out behind him but he didn’t turn, no matter how pitifully broken his now ex-partner sounded.

His voice lowered. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Marhing quickly so the teen wouldn’t be able to catch up, Thierry made it to the end of the corridor and pushed open the doors. The cold autumn wind whipped at his face and he realised how much his eyes were beginning to sting. He’d be lucky to get home before he really lost control.

Behind him, Bojan still stood in the corridor, hands fiddling nervously with his long sleeves, body shaking with sobs. As soon as the doors closed he let himself go completely, only just managing to quieten his painful sobbing so nobody would overhear.

His back thumped against the wall as he turned and let himself slide down. Pulling his knees up to his chest and digging the heels of his hands against his eyes (as if that would stem the flow of tears) he cried for his own pitiful shame, for everything good he had just ruined, for the pain in his chest.. But most of all, he cried for what he had done to the man who had loved him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF SEASON 1!

“How you feeling, sniffles?”

Silva tipped his head patiently. “I told you not to call me that.”

With a grin, Villa looped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, checking subtly to make sure no one could see them. “Sorry, baby.”

“It’s ok,” Silva smiled, leaning into Villa’s grip. “I don’t feel so bad anymore. Mama says I have to be home by one though and I can’t drink because I’m still on all this medication.”

Pressing a kiss to his neck, Villa whispered, “I’m still glad you could come.”

Silva turned towards him with a slightly dreamy smile. “Me too. Maybe we should go somewhere quieter.”

Villa looked around the empty kitchen dumbly, the sounds of the party coming in loudly from the other room. “We are - oh! You mean, upstairs quiet.”

Blushing lightly, Silva nodded. “I’ve hardly seen you since we got back, being off school and everything.”

Villa cupped his face and kissed him gently. “Sounds like a perfect idea. Come on.”

Taking Silva by the hand he led him around the back of the crowd of people, not all students from their school but mostly, and they made a dash for the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was cold outside but quiet, offering Bojan a break from failing to look happy. He had managed to avoid Alexis and Cesc’s questions at school the day before, telling them he didn’t feel very well and left it at that. His plans for that Saturday night had been to wallow in his room, thinking about Thierry and how he had ruined everything but his friends had insisted they come out to Mata’s party and he couldn’t think of a legitimate excuse. As soon as they had arrived he had grabbed a beer and slunk off.

Hopelessly he checked his phone again to see if anyone had called and he had missed it. Nothing. With a little sigh he slid it back into his pocket and put his empty bottle on the ground. A chill ran over his exposed arms but he didn’t move beyond a shiver, staring out into the dark night.

“What you doing out here?”

Bojan jumped and looked up to see Sergio leaning against the door frame.

“I’m not in the mood Sergio.”

Clearly the other boy wasn’t deterred and he strolled forward to sit on the porch swing with his schoolmate.

“I won’t bother you.”

“You’re already bothering,” Bojan grumbled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

“Here.” Sergio held out a bottle, catching the boy’s surprised attention.

A second or two passed in which Bojan simply stared at the outstretched gift. Sergio had his own bottle in his hand so this second one had clearly been brought for the him.

Cold fingers wrapped around the equally cool bottle neck and he accepted it, muttering a quiet thanks.

“So, why you out here all alone? Argument with your friends?” Sergio leant back on the porch swing, making it rock slightly and took a sip of his drink.

Bojan copied him before picking nervously at the label and shaking his head.

“So what? Relationship troubles?”

“Maybe,” the boy whispered, letting out a little sigh that seemed to make his body deflate.

“Thought so. Guy or girl?”

“Guy.”

“You broke up?” Sergio turned to his new companion with raised eyebrows, a pleasant non-offending look on his face. Bojan wasn’t used to seeing it but he didn’t comment.

“It was my fault,” he admitted.

Sergio turned in towards him, hooking one leg under his own body and laying his arm across the back of the swaying seat.

“I lied,” Bojan whispered.

“About what?”

“My age. He thought I was at university.”

Sergio snorted but when Bojan looked up, feeling offended, he realised the gesture wasn’t directed towards him.

“That’s nothing. He’s a jerk if a little age gap bothered him. I’ve been with older guys since I was fifteen, not one of them cared.”

Bojan bit his lip, relieved in a way that he had someone to talk to but knowing he still couldn’t tell the full truth.

“He was a lot older,” he said. “He was worried he’d get in trouble.”

Sergio snorted into his beer again before taking a long drink. “Sounds like a pretty lame excuse to me. You shouldn’t waste your time feeling bad about him.”

Watching Sergio, Bojan wondered where any of this was coming from but before he could think of anything to say, the other boy had a smirk painted on his face.

“Didn’t know you liked older men anyway?”

Bojan’s throat tightened and he looked down, feeling a hot flush run up his neck. “I don’t really - just him.”

“Well you should forget about him.” Sergio’s warm hand fell to the back of his neck, gripping it loosely. “Have some fun tonight.”

Bojan felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a shaky smile and found himself nodding. Maybe that was the best plan. After all, there was no way he would be able to get Thierry back. Not now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pique grunted as a small but firm body bumped into his side, almost making him drop his beer.

“Hey, watch it!” he exclaimed loudly. As soon as he turned and spotted that it was Cesc wide eyed behind him his expression darkened.

“Oh, it’s you. Why don‘t you watch where you‘re going?”

“Sorry,” Cesc replied, not sounding sorry at all. “You were the one in the way.”

“Oh yeah it’s always my fault,” Pique said, trying to turn his back on the other boy.

Cesc just shook his head at his tone. “I can’t believe you were my best friend.”

Pique turned back quickly, eyes alight and hand clenched tightly around his beer bottle.

“Well we all know why that ended don’t we,” he growled and before a surprised Cesc could reply, Pique had already stalked off into the crowd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The heavy thrum of music vibrated up through the floorboards and into the bedroom Villa and Silva had secured for themselves. The bed was a double, which gave them plenty of space but so far all they had done was crawl to the middle where they knelt together, hands loosely on each other and mouths working almost frantically.

It felt like so long since Silva had felt the other boy’s touch and he was hungry for it, he needed it just to get through the next few moments. Every wet kiss was permeated with a series of moans and their bodies soon entwined with each other’s, wrapping together as tightly as they could.

Villa felt no resistance when he lowered his boyfriend down onto the bed. In fact he was half certain Silva was trying to pull him down quicker. The mere idea of it was getting him excited and he tried to calm down, knowing the Canarian didn’t want to be rushed.

Their kisses were loud and sloppy as Silva kept pulling back to speak.

“I’m…sorry…about before…I didn’t…mean to make you wait.” The last words were mumbled into Villa’s mouth but he understood them.

“Baby, it’s ok,” he panted, pressing their bodies together. “I told you I’d wait.”

Silva had to gently push his face away when he tried to kiss him again.

“You know, you did say you owed me for what I did for you,” he said, eyes shifting around the room nervously and hoping his tone was flirty enough.

Villa kissed him hungrily then, nipping at his lips with his teeth. “Are you sure?” he gasped, lifting himself up to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Are you sure?”

Silva smiled and nodded, seeing how Villa’s eyes instantly lit up. There was only one more quick kiss before Villa was pushing up his shirt and eagerly unzipping his jeans.

Laying his head back on the pillows and trying to take deep breaths, Silva looked up at the dark ceiling. It felt different from when they had showered together or when he had offered to let Villa sleep with him to make up for the kiss with Alexis. He was still nervous, but the burning in his groin blocked most of it out.

He squeaked loudly when Villa gently gripped him. The other boy wanted to go slow and make it really good for Silva’s first time, but realistically they could be interrupted at any second and he was finding his self control a little absent. Letting Silva grow accustomed to his touch so that his breathing slowed a little and his hips lowered back to the bed, he gave him a few long strokes before encasing him in his hot mouth.

“Ohh,” Silva groaned long and loud. He had imagined this plenty of times but his imagination had never done it justice.

Each swirl of Villa’s tongue, each hollowing of his cheeks or stroke of his hand elicited a different sound. There were more long groans, little whimpers, desperate gasps cut off before they had a chance to finish. A few curses slipped out as the mouth lowered further, taking him in deeper and almost killing him with an overwhelming warm.

Villa didn’t pull out all his moves. He didn’t want overkill on the first time. After all, if he did everything what would he have to impress him with later. All he had to do for now was bob his head up and down rhythmically and rub his thumb in circles on the underside of Silva’s cock. It was an almost embarrassingly short time before he heard a hitch in his partner’s breath and felt him cum into his mouth. Knowing what the warm liquid was and who it belonged to made him groan, refusing to remove his mouth until he had taken it all.

Silva felt like he was floating as Villa crawled back up beside him and he barely registered the kiss to his cheek.

“Did you like it?” the other boy asked, breath heavy and mouth smiling.

Glancing down, Silva nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face.

With a little laugh, Villa cupped his face and kissed him properly.

“I - I can…”

The other boy shook his head gently. “No, it’s ok. I’m fine.”

Slightly relieved, Silva turned onto his side, tucking himself back into his jeans and feeling Villa snuggle in behind him. He was suddenly very sleepy.

“Sorry I made you wait,” he muttered through a yawn.

“No problem.”

“I did like it,” he said, sounding shy. “I just don’t want to rush things. You’re being really great waiting. I mean I know you’re used to fooling around and not having to wait but you‘ve been really patient with me even though it must drive you crazy not having anyone to do that stuff with.”

Villa cleared his throat awkwardly, hiding his face in the back of his partner’s neck.

“Actually, about that…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a loud groan, Sergio half fell onto the bed, pulling the small body with him. His night had turned good so much quicker than he thought.

Little hands scrambled at his chest as he manoeuvred them into position. Their tongues battled playfully but he didn’t smile. This was an important stage. It was going good but everything could still be lost. He had to time things just right.

It had started out in the cold. Their bodies meeting slowly, him whispering words about how the older boyfriend didn’t know what he was missing, the other boy looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes, bottom lip trembling so hard he just had to kiss it better.

“Oh God, you feel so good,” he panted, not having to fake the words at all. Bojan clung to him as soon as he registered what had been said, squeezing his hips tight between his legs and letting the sounds of the party fade into the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think will happen in season 2!  
> Thank you so much for all the reads and kudos and comments. I had all but given up on this fandom until I came here and you've all been great!  
> <3 Love you all so much <3  
> Link to season 2 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4335227/chapters/9831683


End file.
